Only For You
by vampirelove00
Summary: Axel wanted to start a family and Roxas agreed. But Axel didn't know that Roxas himself could have children. Join them as they try to get through the next step in their relationship. AxelRoxas RikuSora VincentCid LeonCloud Yaoi MPreg Sequel to 'ITL'
1. Symptoms

Only For You

CH 1

Symptoms

* * *

Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. If I did there would definately be more yaoi moments.

* * *

A tall green eyed redhead walked towards the bathroom where the sound of someone heaving up all the contents of their stomach could be heard. He turned the knob and walked in to find his blonde boyfriend on the floor, arms clutching the porcelain throne tightly and face flushed. The blonde was shaking slightly and panting slowly. The redhead flinched as tired and pained sky blue eyes looked up at him.

"Don't look at me like that Axel. I'm fine."

"Is it normal for the morning sickness to be this bad Roxas?" Axel asked as he walked forward and knelt besides the blonde, pulling him towards his chest while gently massaging soothing circles on his boyfriend's back.

Roxas let out a sigh. "Nothing about this is normal...but the morning sickness should be getting better not worse. I'm already going on to my third month. Stupid lying pregnancy books."

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the pouting face the younger man was making. His hand subconsciously laid itself on the small bump on the blonde's abdomen. Blue eyes looked into worried but ecstatic emerald ones. Roxas let out a chuckle and put his hand on top of the one currently residing on his stomach.

With a smile the blonde said, "You know you've been doing that a lot lately and you don't even know you're doing it."

"Doing what?" Axel asked while looking down towards his hand where he felt Roxas hand tapping him. Emerald eyes widened when they saw where his hand lay and looked into amused sky blue ones.

"That."

"Oh."

Roxas chuckled and patted the hand that lay on his bulge.

"Interesting reaction. Now help me up."

The redhead helped the blonde up and led them to their room that connected with the bathroom. Roxas took off his night shirt, leaving him dressed only in his boxers. He took out clean clothes and was about to put them on when a pair of lean arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a firm chest.

"Damn Rox. You turn me on when you have clothes on. Imagine how you're making me feel now with you waltzing around only in boxers."

Roxas turned as red as his boyfriend's hair.

"Of course if you took theses off" the redhead pulled on the elastic of the blonde's boxers, "I would take you here and now."

"Axel!" Roxas seemed to get redder, if it was even possible. Then all of a sudden the blonde was on the bed being straddled by a lustful redhead.

"Axel, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Rox. Not my fault you're too sexy for your own good." Before Roxas could protest his lips were captured in a hungry kiss. A hand trailed up his leg and stopped at his inner thigh while the other entangled itself in blonde locks, when the need for air came, they parted. Both panting heavily.

"Axel we shouldn't."

Said person gave Roxas a lopsided grin.

"Are you sure? Because your body is telling me something completely different."

Roxas let out a gasp as his boxers were discarded and a hand began to stroke him.

"You're already hard. Do I turn you on that much?"

A growl was his response. Axel grinned and discarded his clothes as well. Roxas looked at the perfection in front of him and his face grew hot and felt more than a little self conscious. His hand automatically went to cover his small bulge.

"Oh no you don't." The redhead took his boyfriend's hands into his and pinned them above the blonde's head.

"You are not going to hide an inch of that sexy body from me." He took those rosy lips into a deep kiss while his knee rubbed between the blonde's legs, earning a moan from the body beneath him. Axel continued to trail kisses down towards Roxas' neck and latched on. He moved his knee and brought his body closely as possible to the smaller one beneath him. Biting, sucking, and licking he made sure to leave his mark on that warm delicious neck. The redhead grinded their hips together to make pleasurable friction. The blonde moaned as their erections rubbed together and his boyfriend's mouth moved down and latched onto a rosy pink nipple.

"Axel!"

Once the rosy bud became hard he moved onto the other one while grinding his hips harder and faster against the blonde. Roxas gasped, moaned and panted as his body came closer to release.

"A-axel!"

"Damn!"

Cum splattered over their abdomens and lower regions as they both came. Axel rested his head on the chest beneath him while they both regained their breath.

"You know Axel, this is the reason I'm in this predicament right now. You can't seem to keep your hands off of me."

"You say it as if though I'm through with you."

The blonde paled.

"But you're right. I can't keep my hands off you." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss. "Or rather I can't keep my dick out of you. That's why you are carrying my child right now." He placed his hand on the blonde's bump. After smacking Axel for his crude comment, Roxas watched the redhead grin and look at him with loving emerald eyes. He couldn't bear to keep looking into those adoring eyes so he turned his head away and sighed.

"You're such a perverted sap."

"Only for you." Was the cheeky reply.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes, wrapped his arms around a pale neck and brought warm lips down to meet his.

"Gah! R-roxas!" Axel cried out as small hips thrusted upwards. One small hand reached down and grabbed the redhead's member and began stroking it. Said redhead bit his lip and held back a moan. He let his face rest at the crook of the blonde's neck, panting slowly with every stroke.

"R-roxas."

The sound of Axel's husky, out of breath voice calling his name made something spark in the blue eyed man's lower region. He could feel the heat traveling downward.

"Roxas." A hand gently pulled the blonde's hand from the already hard member. Roxas looked up to a smiling and panting redhead.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to cum before I have time to prepare you."

"But-"

"No buts. It's my job to make sure the mother of my child is always pleased first."

Blue eyes narrowed, pouty lips opened to comment on the 'mother' remark, but only a gasp left those lips as the blonde's semi erect member was engulfed into the warm cavern of the redhead's mouth.

Axel sucked, nipped and licked till the member was hard and leaking. He spread golden legs apart and placed kisses on the blonde's inner thighs. His mouth hovered in front of the blonde's entrance, breathing hot air on the throbbing member.

Roxas' body arched up as something warm and wet slid over his entrance and thrust in and out.

"Oh God Axel!"

Roxas squirmed as a finger joined the tongue and entered his as well. Soon three fingers were busy stretching him while that tongue was now exploring the inside of his mouth. They separated and a trail of saliva hung from their lips.

"Are you ready?"

The blonde nodded. "Do it."

Axel positioned himself at Roxas' entrance and pushed his hard, leaking member in. The body beneath him stiffened. He pushed all the way in once the body relaxed. Roxas panted heavily and pushed his hips forward, silently telling Axel to move.

The thrusts came slow and steady, slowly picking up pace with each moan the blonde let out. Roxas arched his back and dug his fingers into the sheets as sweet pleasure coursed through his body. He let out another gasp and moan as Axel hit his sweet spot again and again.

"A-axel, I'm g-going to-" A moan cut off Roxas's sentence as a hand grabbed his member.

"Hold on. Together."

Axel lifted his boyfriend's golden torso towards his chest and held him against him while continuing to thrust into the blonde in his lap. Roxas automatically wrapped his arms around the pale neck. Not long after Roxas came with a cry and dug his nails into the soft flesh of his boyfriend's back. Axel winced at the burning feeling but with one good hard thrust and the blonde's walls clamping around him tightly he came as well. They sat like that, Roxas on Axel's lap and their arms draped loosely around each other, riding out their orgasm. Axel slid out of the blonde, making the blonde wince a bit.

The redhead raised his hand across the blonde's back and laced his fingers in the sweaty locks. He gently brought their foreheads together and stared into gorgeous sky blue eyes. He threw himself back on the bed with Roxas, letting the blonde lay on top of him.

Roxas took a strand of red hair into his hand and twirled it around his finger. He listened to the beat of the redhead's heart as his ear lay right on top of it.

"I wonder who the kid will turn out to be more like...you or me?" Emerald eyes locked onto blue ones.

Roxas watched Axel carefully and answered with a small smile "It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy and doesn't want to burn everything it lays its eyes on."

"Hey!"

"We don't need two pyromaniacs in the house. One is definitely enough."

"I can't help it if I like fire."

The blonde chuckled at the face the redhead was making, somewhere between a glare and a pout.

"Stop pouting or glaring or whatever it is your trying to do. We need to get cleaned up because I'm sure you've forgotten but we promised we would go with Sora and Riku to their appointment."

"Huh-oh yeah. Right. I-"

"Forgot."

"Miscalculated the time."

Roxas let out a snort. "That's the best excuse you have."

"I didn't have time to think up a good one."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me."

"I sometimes wonder about that."

Roxas made his way to get up when he was pushed backwards, landing face up in the bed.

"Axel!"

The redhead was staring down at him. He lowered himself until his head rested on the blonde's stomach.

"Let's stay like this for a while Roxas. We have plenty of time."

Oddly enough the blonde agreed. The feeling of the redhead's lips on his stomach and the slender fingers and pale palm above his heart was soothing. Eye lids became heavy and slowly closed. All he could hear was the sound of Axel's voice.

"Hello in there. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm your daddy and obviously the person your inside of is your mommy. We were just talking about you. I hope you come out looking like your mom cuz then you would be the cutest baby in the world. Only problem is I would have a lot to worry about when you get older. You'll have everyone all over you because you'll be so darn cute and sexy."

Roxas let out a laugh.

"It would be nice if you could blush like your mom too."

"Knock it off Ax. I'm not the mom."

Axel mumbled "Who's carrying the baby?"

Roxas shot the man a glare. "Besides-" he ran a finger down the side of his belly. "If you come out looking like your daddy then you still would be the cutest baby in the world. Your dad isn't bad looking...trust me." The last comments directed towards daddy himself. Axel grinned and kissed the tummy.

"You're going to love it out here. Once you lay your eyes on your mom you'll instantly fall in love with him. Just like I did...I guarantee it."

They stayed like that for awhile. Axel continued to talk to the blonde's stomach while Roxas rubbed the side of his belly as he listened to the voice of his boyfriend. Somewhere along the way he dozed off.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

The body that was being shaken awake groaned as blue eyes fluttered open. Axel was having a cuteness overdose just watching the blonde wake up. With a smile he kissed Roxas' nose.

"Come on future mommy. Time to get ready."

"Axel. Even though I'm carrying the child there is no way I'm going to be called 'mommy'. I'm just not in the mood to beat some sense into you."

"But mo-" glare "I think I get the hint." If Roxas' glare was deadly before, well he took it to a whole new level now that he was pregnant.

The blonde smiled and let his mind catch up with him. Wait. When did he fall asleep? Weren't they suppose to be somewhere?

"Axel. What time is it?"

"1:30"

Roxas sprang up and looked at the clock. Shit.

"We were suppose to meet them at 2!"

"We've got plenty of-"

"Finish that sentence and no sex for a month along with castration."

Axel chuckled nervously. Pregnant people were scary. The redhead lifted himself off the bed and stretched. Roxas looked away, barely noticing that they were still very naked.

"How is it that you still manage to act all shy around me? We're gonna be old and wrinkly and I'll still be able to make you blush."

"Shut it Axel."

The very naked redhead leaned down and tore the sheets away from the blonde, bent down and kissed the blonde's stomach and then his right temple, earning an 'eep' and a shudder from the smaller man. The small body was lifted up by a pair of strong arms and held firmly against a welt built chest.

"Axel! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"We need to get ready and a shower is our first priority." He replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. His eyes however held mischief. "Besides, I love sweeping you off your feet...well your back in this case." he teased. Axel glided across the room and with his hip bumped the door open. Roxas' cries of protest were muffled as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Nana: Back again with a new story. This is an MPeg if you haven't got the memo.

Axel: *somewhere in the background* Got it memorized?!!!!

Roxas: *tilts head* Nana, what's an MPreg.

Nana:...................uhhh *looks at Axel and mouths the word 'HELP'*

Axel: *wraps his arm around Roxas' shoulder and walks away with him" Roxas baby MPreg is..*whispers*

Roxas: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!????????

Sora: *stands next to me* Did Roxas find out what MPreg means?

Nana: Just now

Riku: Figures. They always react the same way.

*Nana, Riku, Sora watch as Axel fans a knocked out Roxas*

Nana: Did Sora faint too?

Riku:..........I wish...He yelled but then started jumping around in joy.....You really need to start telling them rather than leaving the dirty work to us.

Sora: So Nana, what's Roxas gonna have?

Nana: It's a surprise. *directed at readers* Oh and I don't want any evil reviews about 'it's not possible' 'that's so gross' and yadda yadda yadda. It's my fic, I like it and others do too so I'm writing it. Final. Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind so don't waste your time and mine. Sorry if this is coming out mean but when I make my yaoi vids there's always someone who leaves those type of comments even after there is this BIG warning that says if you don't like it do NOT watch it you have been warned. It gets tiring after awhile. To everyone else who likes and leaves nice reviews. Enjoy~

Peace & 3

{Nana}


	2. Doubts

Only For You

Ch 2

Doubts

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters. If I did there would be more yaoi moments.

* * *

"Roxas! Axel!" A spiky, brown haired, sky blue eyed man yelled as said people stepped out of their car. The brunette ran, more like waddled, towards the blonde while the aquamarine eyed man behind him yelled to be careful.

"Easy there Sora. Don't want you hurting yourself." Roxas chuckled as a very six and a half month pregnant brunette latched onto him. It was awkward trying to hug back when a pregnant belly was in the way.

"You're late." Riku stated making Roxas roll his eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Roxas replied. Axel slung his arm around Riku's shoulders and leaned on the slightly shorter man while snickering at his blonde's comment. He ruffled the silvery white locks and Riku swatted his hand away.

Axel chuckled at his friend's actions. "Don't blame Roxas. It's my fault we're late. I decided to have some...fun in the shower with him." The grin never left his face.

"Keep it up and you might end up getting Roxas pregnant."

Roxas stopped pulling the red hair and telling Axel to stop talking about their private life to only stiffen as Riku announced his thought on Axel's comment.

Riku stepped away from Sora and walked up to the blonde. "Hey, are you okay?"

Roxas turned around quickly and gave a very fake smile. All three caught it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Shouldn't we be on our way already?"

Riku muttered a "Yeah" as Roxas walked passed him and told Axel to start the car and assured Sora that he indeed was fine. The drive to the hospital was silent until Sora let out a grunt.

"What's wrong?" a worried Roxas asked.

Sora chuckled and replied "Calm down. It's just the babies kicking. I think they want some attention from their uncle." The brunette took his brother's hand and placed it on his belly. Roxas instantly felt two consecutive hits to his hand. A grin spread out across Roxas' face.

"Energetic"

"You have no idea." mumbled Riku from the front seat. "They keep us up at night."

"Aww. Poor Riku isn't getting his beauty sleep."

"If you weren't driving I'd kill you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Empty threats. It's not like you weren't already being kept up at night with your nightly activities before the conception." Axel wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Axel!" the whole car yelled while said person just laughed. While the two bickered up in front the two brothers conversed.

"I still can't believe you're having twins."

"Come on Rox. It's not that hard to believe. I mean we are twins as well. You'll probably end up having them too." Sora laughed while Roxas paled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. And I would like to point out that it's very hard to believe males can get pregnant by the way."

"We're special cases."

"More like cursed, almost extinct specimen."

"Roxas!"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Meanwhile a pair of aquamarine eyes had been watching the two.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and signed Sora in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Amarante."

Sora blushed as he was referred to as Mrs. All four were led into a small room where the brunette was laid down and awaited the doctor.

"God." Sora chuckled. "It seems these two are just as excited as we are. They won't stop kicking." He rubbed his swollen stomach. Axel pulled Roxas away and sat him on his lap as he sat in a chair while Riku stood next to Sora and placed his hand above the Brunette's where it laid on the pregnant belly.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents. I love you Sora." Riku sealed his love with a kiss. Just then the Dr. came in.

The Dr. laughed. "I guess you two are still pretty active even though he's almost ready to give birth."

The happy couple broke apart and blushed furiously.

"Ah. Young love." The Dr. smiled and introduced himself to Roxas and Axel. He had a full head of white hair yet he didn't look a day over 25. His skin was nicely tanned and his eyes were a deep golden orange.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Wise."

"I'm Roxas."

"Axel."

Both shook hands with the Dr.

" I specialize in male pregnancies and will be taking care of Sora throughout his pregnancy. I will also be the one helping him deliver. Any questions?"

The blonde and redhead shook their heads in a no fashion.

"Alright then. So how are you feeling now a days Sora?"

"Tired and fat."

Dr. Wise chuckled. "That's normal. Having any trouble walking or pains?" He asked as he lifted the brunette's shirt up and applied the gel to the stomach. Sora shivered as the cold gel hit him.

"Well, just a few pains but everything else is fine."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest when Riku spoke first.

"You're a horrible liar." He looked at the Dr. in the face. "His feet swell up in minutes from just walking around a little. I try to keep him off his feet but he's pretty stubborn." Sora glared. "And he complains about back and hip pains frequently. Don't glare at me Sora."

Dr. Wise cracked a smile. "It's good to know he's in good hands. Now, the swelling and back pains are normal for this part of the pregnancy, especially since he is carrying twins. He is retaining more water because of them and that's why his feet and back are suffering not to mention the body itself is adjusting for the birth. Ah look! Speaking of the little devils." He pointed to the screen where an image showed the two small bodies of the babies growing inside of Sora. All occupants, except the Dr., stared at the screen in amazement. Riku squeezed the brunette's hand and gave him a look that oozed pure love. Axel watched Roxas stare at the screen with wide eyes as the blonde's hand rested on his own stomach.

"Hehe. It looks like these two still don't want to announce their gender." The Dr. announced.

"Still?!" Axel asked. All heads turned towards the man.

"Yup. They're still curled up and facing away from the screen."

"I can't believe they've gotten this big. The first time we saw them they were just blurs."

"It's called the miracle of life." The room became silent and the heartbeats of the children and mother was all that was heard.

"Alright then." Dr. Wise cleaned up the equipment and put it away and handed Sora a towel to wipe the gel off. "First off, Sora you need to put on some weight. Secondly, no stressful work. Just rest. Lastly, I need to see you during your eighth month to see if your body has completed the change for the birth. If not, well we'll have to speed it up."

Riku helped the brunette sit up. The Dr. said his goodbyes and left.

"So he specializes in male pregnancies?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Male pregnancies are rare nowadays so many people who study to be doctors dismiss it. I'm glad we found him though."

Suddenly Roxas stood up and looked deathly pale. He muttered "Bathroom" and rushed out. Sora held up a hand to stop Axel from rushing after the blonde and pulled Riku's head down and whispered something earning a nod from the silvery haired man. As soon ass Sora left Riku turned and faced Axel.

"You got him pregnant didn't you?"

Axel's eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me for a fool Ax. I can put two and two together or have you forgotten I've known you longer than we've known the twins. I may have been blind back then not to notice the signs-"

"You shouldn't guilt yourself on the past."

"I will continue to do so until I've made it up to you for being a lousy friend."

"Ri, you're the best type there is. You stayed by my side after I had told you what had been happening all those years. I really owe you, cuz if it weren't for you I can honestly say I might not be alive today."

Riku mumbled something under his breath. Axel smiled and slouched into his chair. He placed a palm over his face.

"So, has Sora noticed?"

"Yeah but he's about to find out for sure when he finds Roxas heaving his guts out. Must of been all the information and shock."

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" Murmured the redhead. "I mean, are we really ready to be parents. Roxas is still young."

"And Sora isn't?"

"But in your case you guys were already engaged when you knocked him up." Riku made a face of disgust at the choice of words. "And your relationship is stable and-"

"Shut up."

Axel looked up into furious aquamarine eyes.

"Wha-"

"You're a fucking idiot you know that. Why the hell are you doubting your relationship now. Are you going to leave him-"

"No!" Axel had gotten up and toppled the chair he was sitting on over in furry but calmed down when he saw Riku flinch from the harshness of his voice.

"I'm just saying that maybe Roxas should get an abortion. We're not ready. I don't have a job an-" Before he knew it he was on the ground holding his throbbing cheek. Riku was looking down on him. His eyes glaring murder.

"How the fuck can you say that? What kind of man are you?" The silver haired man hissed.

Axel just stared up in shock. It took him a few minutes to process what he had just said. He gave a pained smile and his eyes watered. Of course he wasn't going to cry in front of Riku though. He had done to much of that already in the past. God, he was a monster.

"Thanks for that Ri. I needed it."

Riku's expression softened and his form relaxed. He was going to blame all of what just happened and had been said on his friend's stress of being a new parent. Then he noticed Axel's watery eyes.

"Axel, you didn't mean anything you just said. It's the stress. Now don't go getting depressed on me."

Axel wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled.

"I'm done with that remember. But really...thanks."

"No problem." He offered his hand to the redhead who gladly took it and pulled him to his feet. Riku thought for a moment when a brilliant idea hit him.

"You know Ax, if you need a job you can always come work for me, well actually my dad but you'd be under my order."

"Axel blinked stupidly at his friend. Of course he knew Riku had money since his dad owned a major company. But he wasn't going to take advantage.

"No."

"No?"

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

Riku crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Let me rephrase myself then. You will report to work on Monday at 8 A.M sharp. Stop by my house when you have some time to pick up some suits that neither my brothers or father have worn. Mine are to short for you. And don't worry they'll all be black. Got it?"

When Riku was in serious mode there was no way to say no, well except in Sora's case.

"I most definitely got it memorized."

Riku relaxed and put on a sincere smile.

"Good."

"Now my problem is how am I going to ask him to marry me?"

"What?"

"I have the ring and everything but if I ask him he'll just think I'm doing it because of the baby and I'm obligated to do so. It's funny really. The day I was gonna propose was the day I found out he was pregnant."

"Just do it Axel. He's not the kind of person that thinks like that."

Right then the door swung open and the twins came in. Sora with a huge grin and Roxas looking uneasy.

"So we made an appointment with Dr. Wise for Roxas next month and Riku and I are tagging along just like they did for us!"

"I asked just like you asked me." Mumbled the blonde.

"Well everyone knows then."

"Huh?!"

Axel pointed at Riku. "He figured it out."

"Wait! You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry Sor. It was either you find out by yourself or Roxas told you. By they way, how did you find out?"

"I asked him when I found him throwing up."

"He gave you the puppy dog eyes didn't he?" Axel teased his boyfriend.

"Shut up."

"I take that as a yes."

A pen hit it's mark between emerald eyes.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off. So how far along are you?" Sora asked.

"Almost three."

"Wow and you're not even showing that much yet."

"Riku!"

"What? I'm just saying since you already had a small belly around three months, but you were carrying twins. Maybe Roxas isn't."

"Are you calling me fat Riku?!"

"No. No way. I'm just saying-"

"Before Riku digs himself into a deeper hole, I don't think that the size of the stomach really determines how many babies a person is carrying. My brother said when I was in my mom's stomach that she had started showing at a month and a half. It looked like she was carrying triplets." Axel concluded.

"Pregnant people are not baskets and should not be talked about as such."

Roxas felt dizzy all of a sudden with all the talk and bickering..

"How about we find out during my appointment next month?" Roxas told the room's occupants with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Axel walked over to the blonde and wrapped him in an embrace. "Yeah. Knock it off. He's already nervous as it is."

"Don't worry Rox. You're gonna love it when you feel it's first kick and get to hold the baby in your arms for the first time. The experience will be worth all the pain."

"Pain?"

"Yeah. Remember Kairi' and Cloud's pregnancy?"

Roxas could feel the bile rise up in his throat. How could he forget? He was ther. He was the one who had to hold Cloud's hand when Leon fainted on them. He was the one who supported Kairi, alongside Sora, when the bastard bailed out on his girlfriend and child. His hands had been fracture both times. He was also there during the two's weird mood swings and food cravings and when their water broke. Lucky for him. Their screams as they were in labor rang in his ears. He was sure their screams weren't from the joy. How could Sora just bring up the pain pregnancy brings with a smile? Roxas ran once again towards the bathrooms. That would be the third time today.

Sora watched as his twin ran out the room with a hand covering his mouth. He looked at the older men with the most innocent of looks.

"Was it something I said?"

Axel and Riku sweat dropped.

"You've got it easy Riku."

"That's what you think."

"Ima go check on Roxas."

Riku nodded his head while Sora tilted his.

"What happened? What did I say?"

"Nothing Sora. You're just a bit too innocent for your own good. Or is the word oblivious."

"Wait! What?"

Riku chuckled at his fiancés antics and led him out into the hall in search for the other couple.

* * *

Nana: Chapter two up the same day as Chapter one. *very proud*

Sora: Awesome job! So I'm having twins?

Nana: Yup. Excited?

Sora: Extremely

Riku: What are the genders?

Nana: I'm not telling.

Sora: Aww not fair.

Nana: Yes it is.

Roxas: *glares*

Nana: He's glaring at me isn't he?

Axel: Yup

Nana: Damn. He's not gonna like what I have in store for him. *for readers* Oh! There was a part that has to do with something later on in the fic so keep your peepers open. This chapter was also to explain Axel's doubts, hence the title.

Peace & 3

{Nana}


	3. Hikaru & Haruka

Only For You

Chapter 3

Hikaru & Haruka

* * *

'Why?' was the question going through Roxas' head as he stared at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a 5 month pregnant blonde that looked like he was ready to give birth any minute.

"They just had to go and open their big mouths." mumbled Roxas. By the time the blonde's appointment with Dr. Wise came around, he was already showing 3 times more then when he had visited a month ago. Everything had seemed to be fine until it was time to do the ultrasound. The sound of 5 different heartbeats had filled the room and the screen has shown a blur of different limbs.

"My my. It looks like you're having quadruplets. Congratulations." was what the doctor said before Axel and Roxas fainted. Of course when they came to, the pregnant man didn't hesitate to threaten and curse everyone in the room. The doctor had also said that the babies were in very good health and that it was for the best that they had made the appointment . If they would have waited and some problems had arose with the babies and it was to late then there was nothing that could be done. It is best to monitor them early on. There are higher risks in male pregnancies.

Roxas sighed as he remembered. He was due back for another appointment next week. 'Why did this have to happen to me?" he thought as he headed towards the bathroom to relieve himself. As he washed his hands he felt a few kicks on his abdomen, making him chuckle.

"Kicking me is not going to get you guys anymore attention that me, your dad, aunts and uncles, and everyone else is already showering you with." he spoke to his stomach. If someone wasn't talking, touching, rubbing or doing something to his stomach then the four inside would get restless and move around. Sometimes it was really bad that he would relive the morning sickness routine. One hard kick was dealt making Roxas bend over a bit.

"You four are so grounded when you are born." He turned around facing the door where his boyfriend stood laughing at him.

"Are the kids giving you trouble, dear?"

"Yes darling. Care for me to show you some of my troubles?" the blonde ground out. Axel shook his head with a smile and brought the younger man towards him and placed a sweet kiss on soft pink lips.

"I'm really glad you're having my children Rox. You're gonna be a great mommy. Especially with all that practice you've had with Sora." Roxas rolled his eyes at the 'mommy' comment and smiled.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you didn't decide to leave me when I told you I was pregnant. And that Sora convinced me on the whole mom business or you would be half dead or deprived or sex. Whichever hurts more." The look of pure adoration and love emitting from Axel from the blonde's first comment was quickly replaced with pure horror, making the blonde laugh. Now he smirked.

"Besides Sora, you've also proved to be good practice in raising kids since you are one just trapped in a man's body."

"No comment."

The happy couple burst out laughing and snuggled in each other's embrace. After a moments silence Axel spoke up.

"Roxas...you know there is nothing or no one that could ever make me want or force me to leave you. I love you with everything I got. It's kinda cheesy but there's no way I could survive without you. You're my reason for living. My everything."

Roxas decided to ruin the moment by letting out a giggle.

"That wasn't cheesy at all. Just a bit emoish. Are you going to go suicidal on me?"

"Way to ruin the moment Rox. And I just might if you decide to leave me."

"Don't even think like that."

"Then promise to never leave me."

"You first."

The redhead leaned down and sealed their promise with a kiss. The parents groaned from the force of the kick the quadruplets gave that bounced off their stomachs.

"Damn. They're freakin strong."

"Yeah, I would know."

The ringing of Axel's phone jolted them out of their thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Riku" and he flipped it open "Hey sexy. What's-"

"Shut up Axel! We have an emergency. Sora's water broke and he's yelling at me and-" Axel held the phone away from his ear as Riku kept yelling.

"Riku! Calm the fuck down. Instead of calling me, you need to get him to the hospital. Pack his bag and get him there quick. Got it memorized?" Roxas heard a reply from Riku's end and Axel replied with a "We'll meet you there. Bye."

"What happened?"

"Your brother's in labor."

Roxas stood there watching Axel smile as he told him the news. A minute passed as the blonde registered the information and the redhead thought maybe he had broken his boyfriend.

"WHAT!?" the blonde yelled making Axel jump. "We need to go now. I need to be there. My poor baby brother." The man waddled around the house hysterically, yelling all the possible bad outcomes that his mind could think of. Of course Axel was behind him all the time making sure he didn't get hurt while picking up some items and tossing them in a bag as well.

Suddenly Roxas was lifted up into Axel's arms. He did not protest as he was carried and seated in the redhead's car. When they arrived Axel quickly parked, slung the bag over his shoulder and lifted hid boyfriend into his arms again. Roxas was relieved since his feet were already swollen and his belly did not allow him to get far.

* * *

Emerald eyes blazed as Axel practically threatened the receptionist to tell them where Sora was.

"R-room 128 s-sir."

The pyro sprinted to the room and when screams were heard they knew they were in the right place. A nurse told them that no one was allowed in at the moment and that they needed to go to the waiting room when they tried walking into the room. She surely regretted it when Roxas yelled at her to "move the fuck outta the way! I'm fucking 5 months pregnant and you don't want to mess with me right now! If you can't tell, I'm his damn twin and this idiot is my boyfriend so we have every right o be in there! So help me if you don't get out of the way I will get Axel to burn you alive!" The nurse backed away quickly and the two rushed into the room.

The pristine white room had a panting, sweating, screaming and tired Sora with his legs wide open propped on the bed. Dressed in a hospital gown and a sheet draped over his spread legs were the only things covering him. Cloud and Riku were standing on each side of the bed trying to soothe the brunette. As the door closed with a click, 3 heads turned to look at the door.

"Roxas!" cried Sora. Axel placed the blonde down and they walked over.

"Hey Sor. How are you feeling?"Roxas asked and placed a kiss on his twins sweaty forehead.

"Like crap. I'm glad you're here." A contraction hit and sky blue eyes screamed with pain. Cloud winced as his brothers nails dug into his arm and Riku told Sora to breathe. Axel offered his hand saying "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. You can even break it. I believe Riku's hand and Cloud's arm need a rest." With his free hand he ruffled the spiky chocolate hair. Sora let go of the aquamarine eyed man's hand and gladly took Axel's with a shaky smile.

"Thanks."

At that moment Dr. Wise came rushing in along with some nurses.

"Oh my. It seems the whole family is here. But only-"

"Please don't make any of them leave." Sora pleaded.

The Dr. smiled and agreed and sat down in front of the brunette's feet and lifted the sheet up.

"Finally. It looks like you're fully dilated and ready to push. So when I say push you push."

Sora nodded. Riku took his place behind his fiancé and rested him on his chest and offering his hand. Sora let go of Cloud's arm and took the offered one. Roxas took his place besides Axel and ruffled his twins hair in a comforting manner while Cloud wiped the sweat away.

"Okay. Push."

For the next hour the same process continued.

"Alright. I can see the head. One more good hard push and the rest of the body should come out easily."

Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder. The silver haired man had his hand completely broken and Cloud's hand was the one being squeezed in replacement. Axel got off lucky with only three sprained fingers but Roxas had taken the redhead's position.

"I can't!" the brunette cried "It hurts. I'm tired and there's still one more baby in my body!"

"Just one more push. Come one." the Dr. urged.

"You can do it."

"Push."

Sora cried out and pushed. The sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Dr. Wise handed the baby to one of the nurses and cut the cord.

"A boy. Good job Sora. The other child is halfway down now. You're almost done. Push."

A few minutes and several cries later, Sora gave one final tired push and his other child came into the world. Sora flopped down on Riku in an unconscious heap.

"Congratulations." announced the doctor to the conscious parent. Roxas was handed a blue bundle and Axel a pink since at the moment Sora and Riku couldn't hold their children.

"A healthy boy and a girl. The boy was the firstborn weighing 5 pounds 2 ounces and measuring 14 inches. The girl weighed 5 pounds exactly and measuring 13 inches and 6 centimeters."

The blonde stared down at the bundle in his arms as two big aquamarine stared at him. The baby had fair skin and eyes like his father but the tuff of hair was chocolaty brown.

Axel looked at his bundle and couldn't help but chuckle. The little girl had her mother's eyes with a hint of green in them, but everything else was like looking at her father.

Everyone took turns holding the babies along with teasing Riku about the little girl until Sora woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Ugh." Sky blue eyes blinked and then opened wide.

"Where are they?!" Sora tried to sit up but Roxas and Cloud kept him down.

"Woah there. They're fine. The Dr. is just running a few more tests on them to be on the safe side." Cloud assured. As if on cue Riku and Axel stepped in the room with the two newborns. The silver haired man was sporting a sling on his left arm and the redhead had had a splint on his right hand.

Sky blue eyes got watery as Axel handed him his little girl and Riku sat next to him with their little boy. The couple kissed and talked in soft whispers. Everyone left the room to give them some privacy.

Cloud's phone rang outside in the hallway and the older man picked it up and exchanged a few words.

"Alright. Bye." and ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"Leon. It seems that everyone else is here. God I hope everyone is more organized when it's your turn. I'll be back. The nurses won't let them through." He gave his brother a hug and Axel a hair ruffle.

"Hard to believe that that's the same Cloud I knew before."

"Having a kid changes you. Besides, he began chewing your ass of when we started dating. Before he would treat you like you were his little brother as well. Remember when you fell off the tree and broke your arm and sprained your ankle. Cloud took you all the way to the hospital and called Reno."

"Yeah, I remember."

"You wouldn't stop crying."

"Shut up. When exactly did he start being nice to me again?"

"When you found my uncle from my dad's side beating the shit out of me and protected me." he mumbled.

"Ah. That day."

**FLASHBACK**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_A large man with brown hair and honey colored eyes pushed past the half open door, making Roxas stumble back a few steps._

_"Where is he?"_

_"What are you talk-"_

_"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" the man yelled making Roxas flinch and take a step back. "Where is your monster of a brother?"_

_"Monster?"_

_"Yes, your fag of an older brother Cloud."_

_The blonde's expression darkened. "You can't just barge into this house and insult my brother in front of me."_

_The door to the house slammed shut as the brunette man closed it and walked closer to Roxas._

_"Don't get offended dear nephew. It must be hard knowing that you live with two gay siblings. It's disgusting isn't?"_

_"How dare you come here and call my brothers names. You have no right to judge who we choose to love, uncle." Roxas ground out._

_"We?"_

_The blonde's face went pale as he realized his mistake. The man, known as his uncle, shot a hand forward and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, making the boy cry out in pain._

_"I knew it! I knew it! All of you turned out o be fags! It's all that bitches fault too! But it was you three who killed my brother! It was you three!" The man threw Roxas into a wall and watched as the body of his nephew slumped forward. The smaller body flinched as he heard the man take steps towards him._

_"D-don't call my mom a bitch. She died giving birth to me and Sora. As for my dad, he died in a car accident. We had nothing to do with it." A kick was dealt to the blonde's abdomen. Roxas doubled over in pain._

_"She had what was coming to her for stealing my brother away from his family and making him into a freak. Not to mention she raised three disgusting creatures. After she was gone it was you three who were killing him. He wanted to get away from you so he crashed himself into another car."_

_"That's not true." Roxas whispered, trying to make himself believe his own words._

_"I hear that...Cloud...is...pregnant. Is that true.?" the man hissed. Roxas didn't say a word._

_"Answer me damnit" he yelled and slapped the boy in the face._

_"Y-yes." Roxas whimpered._

_"I see. So he's diseased. Makes me wonder if you and the other one are too."_

_"It's not a disease. It's a blessing."_

_"Being a male and being able to have children is not a blessing! It a curse!" the man snarled. "Then again, you would think it's a blessing you freak. You must be able to carry monsters as well."_

_"And so what if I could?" Roxas whispered._

_"Hmph. If you can then that means I'm going to have to make sure you can never carry one of those abominations, ever. But first I have to kill the monster that resides in your brother first. Someone has to make sure your kind becomes extinct."_

_The blonde's eyes opened wide as the man told him his plan. He stood up quickly and yelled at his uncle, "Don't you lay a hand on Cloud, you bastard!"_

_In a flash the brunette man was in front of the boy with his hands around his neck. Roxas clawed at his uncle's hands but the grip only tightened. The blonde was gasping for air and his vision was blurring._

_"Never raise your voice to me. Maybe I should start with you then and deal with your brother when he gets home since it seems you are all alone."_

_"Not quite."_

_The man turned around for his face to meet with a fist. His grip on his nephew loosened, making the blonde fall to the ground holding his neck and gasping for breath._

_An angry redhead walked past the man who covered his broken nose to kneel in front of the boy._

_"Roxas, are you okay?" the worried newcomer asked._

_Said boy nodded and was helped to his feet. Roxas latched himself at the waist of the tall redhead. Blazing emerald eyes turned to the man._

_"What the fuck were you doing? How dare you put your hands on him." growled the newcomer._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel reached into his back pocket and took out his cell and handed it to the blonde. "Here. You might want to call the ambulance, cuz once I'm through with him he's going to need one."_

_Roxas didn't argue as he saw the deadly look in his boyfriend's eyes and walked out of the room. He could hear his uncle's screams and pleas. Maybe calling the ambulance was a good idea._

* * *

_The house was filled with cops and paramedics, and at the foot of the stairs sat Roxas and Axel. The redhead was checking the blonde's neck that seemed to have formed some bruises from the other man's grip._

_"Are you sure you're okay Rox?" Axel asked as he held the trembling blonde close to him._

_"I'm fine. Just like I told the cops and paramedics, I'm fine." An uncomfortable silence fell on them. "Umm, Axel?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Huh? What for?"_

_Roxas gave a small smile. "For being there for me idiot." Realization dawned on the blonde. "How did you get in? Why haven't the cops arrested you? What-" Axel successfully silenced the other boy with a kiss to the lips._

_"First off, I heard yelling and the door was open, but don't forget I have a key. Second, I filed in self defense. And, lastly there is no need for you to thank me. I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. No one is allowed to hurt you."_

_"Still, I'm glad that you happened to pass by. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't."_

_"Yeah."_

_At that moment Cloud burst in the room._

_"Roxas!" he rushed over to his brother and took him into an embrace. "Are you alright? The police called me and told me what happened." Cloud was practically in hysterics._

_"I'm fine Cloud. Axel came to my rescue."_

_The older blonde had barely noticed the emerald eyed teen._

_"Axel?"_

_"Don't worry. I beat the shit out of the man for hurting him." Cloud was suddenly squeezing the life out of the redhead. He ruffled the shorter man's hair affectionately._

_"Thanks for protecting him."_

_"Anytime."_

_The fairer blonde grinned and whispered in his brother's boyfriend's ear "You have my blessing, so don't screw it up."_

_When Cloud got in serious mode again he demanded to be told everything that happened. Roxas explained everything to him. He hated how his brother got pale as he was told what their uncle had come for. The man's arms had wrapped themselves around his midsection unconsciously but the action did not go unnoticed by the other two._

_"So, you're going to give birth to a Leon offspring huh? Is the daddy hoping for a girl or boy?" Axel asked to take the pregnant man's mind off the fact that someone wanted to hurt his unborn child. Cloud gave a small smile._

_"He's hoping for a girl, actually."_

_"Wow, who would have thought."_

_The conversation remained the same. The three talked about Cloud and Leon and the baby until Sora came home and he too was told the story. The younger brunette's reaction was very interesting though. He pounced on Roxas and checked him over and cursed the man who hurt his twin, thanked Axel with a kiss on the cheek and then pounced on his older brother and assured him that whoever wants to hurt his niece or nephew that they would have to answer to him and he would get Riku to help and they would tare the offenders bodies apart._

_They all laughed at the teen as he finished his rant. Even if it wasn't Sora's intention to lighten the mood he always seemed to do it. The cops and medics had been long gone and a trial for their uncle was in the process. They spent the rest of their night like any regular one only this time a redheaded guest spent the night over._

**END FLASHBACK**

"He had it coming. Stupid, fucking, asshole of a jerk." Axel mumbled. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

Roxas smiled. "You're just one big softie."

"Only for you babe. Only for you."

The blonde pulled on a strand of red hair bringing Axel's face down to meet their lips in a kiss. Axel wrapped his arms around the shorter man and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem."

They turned around to see the whole family and some friends staring at them.

"Hahaha. Do it again!" yelled the little Leon look-alike that was seated in his mother's arms.

The couple pulled away quickly. Leon whispered something into the toddler's ear, earning a quick nod from the boy. Standing behind Namine and Kairi stood two little girls giggling.

"Gross." Everyone turned to look at the little jet black haired boy with glowing red eyes. He was holding the hand of a smaller dark haired child who had his thumb stuck in his mouth. Hand on his hips, giving his figure a more girly look than he already had, he announced with a glare.

"Don't swap spit with my cousin. We don't know what kind of diseases you carry."

Cid promptly smacked his son on the head.

"Ow!. What was that for?"

"Be nice. We haven't raised you to act like that." Vincent decided to answer his eldest son.

"Yes sir." the boy mumbled.

The family broke into laughter as the mini Vincent pouted.

"So do you think he is in gaynial or he just really hates me?"

Roxas elbowed Axel in the ribs.

"He just hates you."

The children scampered over towards the blonde and redhead. The family greeted each other and talked until a nurse came out and said that they could now enter the room.

"I'll stay with the kids for now." Roxas offered.

"We'll bring them in awhile. I think the kids want to keep interrogating Roxas anyway." Axel finished. The blonde glared. Once all the adult had left, Roxas examined each child closely.

The oldest of the group was Kairi and Tidus' daughter, Misaki. She had indigo eyes, along with her mother's maroon hair and her father's tan skin. The girl stood behind Axel braiding the redhead's hair. Roxas chuckled at the sight

Rei was Namine's daughter and third oldest of the group. She looked nothing like her mom, but kept some characteristics like her mother's skin color and face shape. Her hair was a honey brown and her eyes were silver gray. Rei sat on the pyro's lap and watched her cousin work through the red hair.

Then there was Vincent and Cid's two boys who were seated around the blonde's lap. Akira, who was the second oldest of the group, had waist length black hair tied in a braid. The firstborn and a miniature Vincent. Pale skin and crimson eyes. Keiji was the second born, and youngest of the group, who also had black hair, but his was short and choppy. His eyes though were a midnight blue.

Lastly, the fourth oldest of the group, Raiden. Cloud and Leon's boy. He sat between Roxas and Axel as he waited patiently for his parents to come out of the room. He looked so much like Leon, russet hair, warm skin tone, but he had his mother's bright azure eyes.

Kairi came out and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Sora let out a small chuckle and Riku smirked.

"Getting some practice huh?"

"Shut it Riku."

"Roxas, you definitely need to have a little girl. Axel gets along great with them." Namine grinned.

"If I didn't know he was 100% gay, I would take that the wrong way and kill him."

Axel did look adorable while holding up Misaki and Rei that were latched onto his waist while Roxas had all the boys latched on to him.

"Alright you brats, get over here and say hello to the new members."

The children quickly let go and ran over and jumped onto the bed. Parents yelled out to be careful but Sora waved them off and chuckled.

"Relax. They know what to do."

"Uncle Sora!" They greeted as they surrounded the brunette.

"Hey guys." he smiled at them, "I want you to meet Haruka and Hikaru."

All their little eyes opened wide as aquamarine and bright sky blue eyes stared back.

"Look. It's uncle Riku!" Raiden stated. Riku turned red as the room broke into laughter while the kids looked confused. Keiji took his thumb out of his mouth and said "Is he gonna be girly like unclw Weeku? Cuz he's got uncle Sowa's eyes so he's gonna be pweety right?"

Riku turned redder and Sora flushed.

"That's my boy!" Cid laughed. Vincent explained to his youngest son that the little baby was a girl and yes she was going to be very girly and pretty like her parents. Keiji nodded and looked at everyone in the room before his midnight blue eyes landed on his mom. He gave a yawn and lifted his arms while staring at Cid.

"Up mommy."

It was Cid's turn to turn red as the room broke into laughter yet again. Even Vincent chuckled. Cid lifted his youngest into his arms and cradled him. Keiji stuck his thumb back into his mouth and closed his eyes.

A nurse walked in and told everyone to please leave because the mother needed his rest. Everyone said goodbye and promised to visit again tomorrow. Soon it was just Sora, Roxas, and the twins.

"You should get home and rest Roxas. You've been on you feet all this time and that's not good."

Roxas snorted "You just gave birth to twins and you're telling me to rest."

They both laughed.

A small cry came from on of the twins.

"Guess someone's hungry. Umm, Roxas, can you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Hold her while I get Hikaru settled."

Roxas watched as Sora brought Hikaru to his chest and nudged the baby's lips with his finger. As the baby's mouth opened he brought the baby to his nipple and shuddered as it latched on and drank vigorously.

"Hungry little guy. How does it feel?"

"Weird. The nurses taught me how to do this but it's her I have problems with."

Roxas placed Haruka in his brother's free arm and pulled down the hospital gown to the brunette's waist. He did the same thing to the baby girl that his brother did to the other. It took a few times until she also latched on.

"She's stubborn."

"Gets it from Riku."

A moment of silence was broken by Roxas question.

"Hikaru is a nice name and I'm pretty sure you picked it cuz it means light. You've always liked that name. But why Haruka though? Doesn't it mean distant. Seems kind of...I don't know-"

"Strange. Yeah I know but he chose it. I rather like it. Something distant doesn't necessarily mean it's far but can be within arms reach. I like to think of it like that. But when you put it together with Hikaru's name, it's more like a distant light. A light you can see that brings you out of the darkness. That what these two are for me and Riku. That distant light that brings us out of the darkness." Sora looked up to his brother and gave one of his award winning grins.

Roxas smiled back. "It's a clever to think about it that way."

At that moment a nurse walked in."Sir. Your brother is in good hands. We'll take care of him." a nurse said behind the door. "You can come back tomorrow."

Roxas sighed and gave a gentle kiss to his niece and nephew. They both cooed at the feeling. The blonde chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sor."

"Kay. Thanks for everything, and tell Axel I'm sorry about his hand."

Roxas smiled and planted a kiss on his baby brother's forehead. "I'll give him the message." When he reached the door and turned around, Sora was already fast asleep. The nurses were trying to remove the children from the brunette and if they were anything like Sora was, then they were in for restless nights and a fight. The brunette had been a clingy one. Roxas shook his head with a smile and closed the door. Axel was waiting for him.

"So did he knock out yet?"

"Yup. And he says sorry about your hand."

"It'll heal." Axel lifted the blonde up into his arms. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Hmm. That sounds good right about now." He wondered why he never liked the redhead carrying him. It was pretty comfortable and enjoyable now. Oh well, things change for the better.

* * *

Roxas had fallen asleep during the car ride so Axel had to carry him up to their room. He laid the man down on the bed and removed all the blonde's clothing. During the pregnancy Roxas had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the nude. Not that Axel was complaining. He was admiring his love that was dressed only in the thin sheets of the bed, covered in the moonlight.

'God, he's beautiful.' he thought.

What surprised the pyro was when his angel whispered his name in his sleep. The redhead could feel the blood rushing downwards. The blonde moaning his name did not help matters either.

'Oh God, not now.'

To make matters worse, at that exact moment deep sky blue eyes fluttered opened and laid eyes on the man standing in front of him.

"Axel?" he asked sleepily, taking note that he was naked. "When did we get home? How come you're not in bed?" Then his half lidded eyes landed on the man's problem. A smile crept onto Roxas' face and he laughed.

"Don't tell me that when you were undressing me you managed to get a hard on."

Axel turned bright pink, but in the dark you couldn't see the blush.

"N-no. It was you whispering and moaning my name in your sleep while you were naked that got me into this problem."

Roxas chuckled again.

"Sorry. I was having an interesting dream." Slowly he got on his knees on the bed letting the sheet fall off his body and exposing his bare flesh " Come here. Let me help you with that." he motioned with his hands for Axel to get closer. The redhead moved and stood in front of the other man. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Roxas had his pants and boxers on the floor.

"R-roxas?!" Said man was running his hand up and down the hard length.

"Do you want to come in my mouth or in my body?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Hormones. Pregnancies tend to do things to you. So what's it gonna be?"

Axel had a unsure look on his face. Roxas nibbled on the man's hip.

"You want this and so do I." He grabbed the redhead's hand and brought it down onto his own throbbing member. "You're not taking advantage." At those words the uncertainty left Axel's eyes.

"How I wish you were always this willing."

"I might be in the future."

"Then there is a god."

Roxas grabbed the man by his good wrist and pulled him down on the bed. He nibbled on his boyfriends lips while his hands supported him and played with the pyro's length. He pulled away and gave a cheeky smirk before descending down and positioning his lips in front of the hard length. Roxas slowly flicked his tongue over the head before gradually swallowing it completely. His tongue played with it, swirling around it. Placing a kiss on the head and lightly dragging his lips down the member, he bit down on the redhead's right inner thigh and sucked vigorously, leaving his mark. Roxas had Axel panting like crazy.

"Ah Roxas..."

He took the member in and out of his mouth at a slow pace but quickened his speed when the redhead's moans became louder. His fingers played with the sac, giving them a light squeeze, making the pale hip buck upwards to feel the blonde's mouth completely over his length. Axel couldn't hold back any longer and came into that heavenly mouth without warning. Roxas almost choked as cum was shot into his mouth but he managed to swallow before his face was lifted up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I just-"

The redhead was silenced by lips covering his. He could taste himself on the blonde's lips. They pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Now it's your turn." Axel pushed his pregnant boyfriend onto his back and trailed butterfly kisses down the swollen belly. He inserted two fingers in one swift movement, causing the younger man to hiss in pain. Once the blonde's hips began rocking themselves on his fingers he began to slide them in and out while scissoring the entrance. He removed the splint on his hand with his mouth and used his now free hand to stroke his boyfriend's length that was dripping with pre cum. When four fingers slide in smoothly Axel removed them earning a whine from Roxas. He positioned his now erect member at the blonde's entrance and in one thrust entered all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhh!!!!" Roxas' body arched up and he closed his eyes tightly. His breathing coming out uneven as he waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion and pain.

Axel leaned down and sucked on a pink rosy nipple, then planted kisses up the younger man's chest, collar bone, and neck till he reached soft velvety lips.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pushed his head back so Axel could get more access to his neck.

"Hnn...move..." Hips pushed down on the length.

The older man placed soft peachy legs over his shoulders and began with slow steady thrusts, looking for his blonde's sweet spot. Once he found it, assured by a long, strangled moan, his thrusts quickened. Soon he was pounding into that tight, warm entrance mercilessly.

"A-a-axel! Oh God Axel!"

At the sound of his voice being yelled out in ecstasy by his blonde he came hard inside his boyfriend, followed by Roxas, splattering cum over their stomachs. Axel pulled out causing the younger man to wince. Semen slowly flowed out along with a tint of pink.

"Shit Roxas. You're bleeding. Does it hurt anywhere? I shouldn't have been so rough." Axel wiped their bodies off with a sheet and tossed it to the side. A pair of hands brought him down onto the mattress and a head rested itself on a broad shoulder.

"I'm fine Axel. Bleeding is natural after rough sex. And I really like it when you're rough."

"Oh how I wish you would keep these hormones after the pregnancy."

Roxas chuckled and let out a yawn and nuzzled into the pyro's neck.

"Night Ax."

"Night Rox."

Kicks were dealt to the abdomen, making themselves known on both parents stomachs.

"Night twerps."

* * *

Nana: You know...I don't know how that scene even got put into this plot.

Axel: Oh well I'm glad that it did

Roxas: I'm not suppose to have you up my ass! It's not good for the babies!

Axel: Oh shit *kneels in front of Roxas and starts talking to the stomach*

Nana: Ummm...okay...anyway. Next chapter we move on to another...thing...plot thing

Sora: I had twins! They're gorgeous!

Riku: They're perfect!

Cloud: I didn't know I was coming out in this one.

Leon: Neither did I.

Cloud: Did you know we had a kid?

Leon: No

Nana: Is anyone even listening to me? *everyone else off in their own conversations* I bet they'll listen to me if I ban sex in this house and make them get a vasectomy or castrate them.

Guys: WHAT!?

Nana: Ha! Knew it! Anyway. Till next time. Merry Christmas

{Nana}


	4. Wake Up

Only For You

Chapter 4

Wake Up

* * *

So I've finally updated...*sigh* I keeps getting harder and harder and I don't even what to know how it's gonna be when I start college. Well A thank You is in order to all those wonderful people who took their time to leave me a nice review. Thanks for the favs^^

And now without further ado..Chapter 4....

* * *

Axel sat next to a hospital bed where Roxas lay unconscious, connected to various machines and wrapped heavily in bandages. The pyro's usually vibrant hair and bright eyes were dull. His clothing was a mess and only two words could describe him: a wreck.

The door to the room opened and in walked Akira. The child flinched as he saw his cousin on the hospital bed along with a distraught Axel. He slowly walked over to the two as guilt consumed him. It was his fault Roxas was hurt. Tears stung at his eyes and threatened to fall over. He promised himself he would never let his emotions take control. Never show his weakness, to be strong like his father. But as he remembered that night one week ago, he broke down.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"So are you two going to behave while we're gone?" Cid questioned his two boys as they stood in front of the doorway of Axel and Roxas' home._

_"Come on Uncle. You know I've never had a problem with them. They're always on their best behavior. Besides it's only one night."_

_Vincent sighed. "We know. We wouldn't be going if it wasn't absolutely necessary."_

_"Stupid Turks." Mumbled the goggle wearing man. Roxas chuckled. It was rare for both Cid and Vincent to be needed at headquarters._

_"Don't worry."_

_"We wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact that you're now 6 months pregnant and Axel isn't here."_

_"We would have left them with Sora and Riku."_

_"But they have the twins to worry about, especially since Hikaru is coming down with a cold."_

_"Then there is Cloud and Leon."_

_"But they're busy with Raiden since he came down with the flu."_

_Akira decided in interject. "Mom, Dad, I'll make sure that Uncle Roxas takes it easy and I'll keep Keiji in check." Even though Roxas and Akira were cousins, the little ebony haired boy felt it rude addressing the blonde just by his name. It felt better calling him uncle since he felt the relationship between them was stronger and deeper since the man had spent alot of time with him while he was growing up._

_Cid bent down to eye level with Akira and wrapped him in a hug and placed a kiss on his pale cheek._

_"Moooommmm."_

_Vincent chuckled at his wife and kid's antics. He handed Keiji over to his mother and lifted up his eldest son into his arms. The child looked into his father's eyes with a questioning glance._

_"We'll be back tomorrow morning." The man placed a kiss on his son's forehead and ruffled the long hair before setting the boy down. Both parents gave their youngest quick kisses and a hug before handing him over to his brother._

_"You guys should see yourselves. No one would believe you two were the same people if they didn't know you." Roxas stated as he pushed the kids inside._

_"Time changes people." Vincent replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "See you tomorrow."_

_Roxas closed the door and turned to look at the two boys standing in the hallway._

_"So what do you two want to do while I prepare dinner?"_

_"You should go rest uncle Roxas. I'll take care of everything."_

_"Nonsense. If you want, you can help me with dinner and then we'll watch a movie before you guys have your bath. How does that sound?"_

_Keiji kept his thumb in his mouth and nodded while Akira replied with a "Sounds fine."_

_While they were preparing dinner Roxas decide to ask "Why do you hate Axel so much?"_

_The ebony haired boy remained silent. The pregnant man sighed._

_"I don't really know."_

_"Well he really wants to be able to be on good terms with you. Get to know you." They continued to make dinner in silence and when it was finished the three took their dishes to the living room and sat down to watch a movie. Akira paid no attention to the movie and instead pondered on the question Roxas had asked him. Once the movie ended the blonde picked up the dirty plates and told the two to head for the bathroom. Roxas washed the dishes and headed upstairs. He entered the bathroom and clutched at his stomach._

_"Are you okay?" A naked Akira asked as he finished undressing his younger brother._

_Roxas smiled at the boy. "I'm fine. It's just them kicking." The blonde bent down, wrapped the two in fluffy red towel to keep them from getting cold and prepared the bath. The two children dropped their towels once the bath was filled and hopped into the warm water and began washing themselves._

_"Seems you two don't need my help. I'll be right back."_

_"Kay."_

_As Roxas exited the bathroom his cell rang. He entered the only bedroom in the house and picked up his phone that was lying on the bed. Before he flipped the device open he let out a chuckle as he read the caller ID._

_"What's up 'god of fire'?" On the other end of the line a voice laughed with amusement._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Oh yes of course. It fits you perfectly, but who gave you permission to mess with my phone?"_

_"I was bored and decide to update it."_

_"Yeah well why can't you leave it the way I originally had it?" the blonde asked as he picked up some clothes for Akira and Keiji._

_"Hmm...the way you had it before or after I finally asked you out?"_

_Roxas snorted as he headed out the bedroom door. "What difference does it make. Stop messing with my phone. And first off you have always been 'annoying Axel' in my contacts."_

_"Roxas!"_

_Said man chuckled. "What! It was typed with love."_

_"You know I haven't changed your contact name since I got your number."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Want to know what I have you down as?"_

_"Amuse me." Roxas replied as he stopped in front of the bathroom._

_"..."_

_"Axel?"_

_"My blonde angel."_

_Blue eyes shined with mirth and the pregnant man laughed softly. "You always were a softie."_

_"Only for you. To everyone else I'm a badass."_

_"Oh yeah?" I never knew badasses let little girls play with their hair."_

_"Roxas!" the redhead whined._

_Said man laughed. " I'm lucky I had friends at all with you practically attached to my waist. You always scared everyone off. Mostly." he finally stepped into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink counter as Akira rinsed his brother's hair._

_"So what is the reason you called?" Roxas asked as he put the phone on speaker and carefully got to his knees to wrap the towels around his 'nephews'. His body was aching all over by now and walking up stairs and room to room was beginning to be a problem._

_"Well I originally called to say I won't be home till tomorrow morning."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm sorry. This stupid meeting Riku sent me in his place had complications. But on the bright side I have a surprise for you when I get home."_

_"Don't worry about it Ax. I understand. So what's this surprise?" He handed the long haired boy a towel and his clothes and began drying and dressing the smaller child._

_"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then."_

_"Fine."_

_"I gotta go Rox. I love you. Sing the brats a song for me will you?"_

_"Sure. Love you too. Bye."_

_Click._

_Roxas was about to lift Keiji up when Akira grabbed the blonde's arm._

_"You're not suppose to lift heavy things. It's bad for you and the babies."_

_The pregnant man smiled and ruffled the long locks._

_"It's a force of habit. Thanks for looking after me." He took them by the hand and led them to their room. Roxas sat them down on the bed and began combing their slightly damp hair. Keiji was dozing off with his thumb in his mouth as the blonde combed Akira's long hair._

_"You're just like your dad."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I just look at you and I see a miniature Vincent. But your attitude is a bit more like your mom's." The look of confusion on the child's face required Roxas to explain._

_"You have a commanding and outspoken attitude. Like your mom you take charge when you need to, but sometimes you're quiet and mysterious like your dad."_

_"Oh."_

_Roxas turned to look at the sleeping child at his side and smiled._

_"Now your brother here is very much like Vincent. Only speaks when necessary."_

_He finished braiding the boys hair and stood up._

_"Well then, time for bed."_

_Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed the blonde's sleeve._

_"D-don't go. Stay. Please."_

_The blonde eyed man blinked and looked at Akira. He chuckled softly and smiled. Whatever needed to be done for now could wait till morning._

_"Scoot over."_

_The pregnant man carefully climbed into bed and cradled the two nuzzling children. Soon the three were fast asleep._

* * *

_Late into the night Roxas awoke to the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs. He got up off the bed and headed towards the sound. Stopping at the head of the stairs he saw a shadow move. Still groggy from waking up he called out "Axel?"_

_The shadow stopped and looked up. Sky blue eyes went wide as moonlight hit the strangers face. He was definitely not Axel. A shot rang out and pain ran up the blonde's arm. Another man stood at the doorway but hidden by shadows. The glint of his gun was all that could be seen._

_"Shit! I missed."_

_Roxas grabbed his injured arm and ran back to the room and locked it. Fear was providing the necessary adrenaline for him to move in his state. He let go of his arm and hissed. Blood ran dow his arm freely. The bullet had gone right through. He quickly ignored the pain and began pushing furniture in front of the door._

_Akira was already awake by the time Roxas rushed into the room._

_"What was that sound?" No answer. "Are you hurt?" Panic was evident in the child's voice._

_"I'm fine. Get your brother and hide in the closet."_

_"But-"_

_"Now!"_

_The long haired child lifted his half awake brother into his arms and did as he was told._

_Pain rippled across the swollen stomach and Roxas bit his lip to prevent him from crying out. The panic, stress, and fear he felt right now were not good for him and the babies. Footsteps approached the door and Roxas quickly got his cell and stepped into the closet. As he knelt down by the other two the oldest one asked, "What's going on? What's wrong?"_

_"Shh. Just keep quiet, okay?"_

_The child nodded and Roxas turned his attention to his phone and dialed 911._

_"911"_

_"Hello. There are two strangers in the house. They're armed and have already shot at me. I have two children with me-"_

_"Calm down ma'am."_

_"I'm male!" The door to the room jiggled._

_"Sir. Stay hidden and wait till the police arrive. What's your address?"_

_"2113 Twilight Rd."_

_"Alright. The squads are on their way."_

_Roxas hung up and called Axel. The phone rang and rang._

_"Come on, come on. Pick up."_

_Banging erupted from the door scarring the 2 year old who began crying. The blonde tried to calm the crying child "Shhh. It's okay." The banging got louder. Roxas tried calling again. Pain shot through his stomach and up his spin. Something warm and wet flowed between his legs as he grunted from the pain, dropping his phone as well. The scent of blood filled the closet._

_"Uncle Rox-"_

_"I'm fine."_

_On the other side of the line a voice called out. "Roxy babe, what's the matter. It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping? And what's with that noise? Who's crying?""_

_"Axel there's-" The door to the room came crashing down and the closet door was swung open. Keiji began crying louder and the phone was snatched away from the pregnant man's shaking hand._

_"Shut that brat up now!"_

_Roxas tried to calm the boy down but was roughly yanked to his feet by his hair. The room swayed as he tried to get his eyes to focus._

_"Look at what we have here. A pregnant bitch and two fucking bastards." The blonde was roughly thrown to the ground._

_"Turn the light on."_

_The second man did as he was told._

_"Wow. It looks like you're having complications." The one who was talking placed a foot where the blood stained the blonde's pants._

_"Don't-" He pressed down. Roxas eyes watered from the pain._

_"Oh. You're male?" the man pressed harder making the smaller man cry out. "Yup. Definitely male. Hehe. Interesting. Haven't seen your type in a while."_

_"Stop!" Akira yelled as he looked with wide horror filled eyes. The man who stood by the wall pointed his gun._

_"Please don't hurt them. Please." the pregnant man pleaded. The leader of the two bent down and pulled the blonde's face to his._

_"My my my. You're a cute one. Fine looking kids too." He placed his hands on the protruding belly and dug his nails in. Roxas let out a whimper._

_"So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"_

_Suddenly something was thrown against the intruders back making him loose his grip on the blonde. Roxas fell to the ground with a thud. Scared blues eyes looked up and widened as he saw Axel struggling with both of the intruders, successfully knocking one down._

_"Fuck this!" the leader of the two yelled and jumped back and aimed his own gun at the children. Roxas pushed himself in the way and took the bullet to the shoulder, landing in a bloody heap in front of the kids. Akira and Keiji rushed over to their 'uncle'. With pure rage filling him, Axel tackled the man down, broke his nose and knocked him out. Sirens could be heard coming down the street as Axel rushed over to his boyfriend. Both children were crying hysterically._

_"Roxas! Roxas!" Tear were streaming down the redheads face as he called his angel's name. Sky blue eyes blinked drowsily at the pyro._

_"A-axel?" the pregnant man coughed and spit blood out as well._

_"Shh. Don't say anything. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." he reassured as he took his love's hand into his own. Roxas gave a shaky smile and slowly closed his eyes. Paramedics and officers came rushing in and got to work. They quickly put the blonde on a stretcher and took him to the ambulance where they wasted no time in getting him to the hospital. Axel was left to comfort two crying children and answer some question as the police interrogated them._

* * *

_Calls were made to the family and by the time Axel and the kids reached the hospital the whole family was waiting there._

_Cid and Vincent rushed over to their children an scoped them up. They muttered loving words to their sons. Vincent looked up at Axel._

_"Thank you."_

_Axel merely gave a nod and walked over to the rest of the group. As soon as Sora saw him the brunette burst into fresh tears and charged at him. Emerald eyes closed and awaited the blow that never came. Arms wrapped themselves around the redhead and a tear stained face buried into his chest._

_"Sora?"_

_The brunette just clung onto him. It was then that Riku walked over. Axel dared to ask. "How is he?"_

_His best friend just looked at him and with a sigh replied, "We don't know. They haven't told us anything."_

_Just then a nurse came out from the ER and the family surrounded her._

_"Is he okay?"_

_"How is he doing?"_

_"Are the wounds serious?"_

_"What happened to the babies? Are they okay?"_

_The nurse lifted her hand to silence them_

_"A bullet lodged itself in his chest and another went straight through his arm. Those wounds have been dealt with. There was a problem with the pregnancy. It seems the stress in his body tried to induce labor, but the doctor has that under control. At this time we are not sure of the damage the babies took. He has lost a lot of blood so a transfusion will be needed. I'm sorry to say he is in a coma. Everything that happened must have been to much for his mind and body especially in the state he is in now. It's up to him if he ever wakes up."_

_"C-can we see him now?"_

_The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. The doctor is still running some tests and setting up for the transfusion." and with that she walked away._

_The family occupied the private waiting room throughout the rest of the morning till late in the evening. Somewhere along that time Cloud was taken into Roxas' room to begin the transfusion. It wasn't till late that evening that they were able to see the pregnant blonde._

_Sora broke down as his sky blue eyes fell on his twin's still form, lying on the hospital's bed attached to countless machines. Tubes were connected all over and an oxygen mask lay firmly attached to the unconscious man's nose and mouth. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his torso. His skin was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow._

_Cloud lay in another hospital bed with a machine connected to his arm pumping out his blood and transferring it to his little brother. Dry tears marks were visible on the oldest blonde's, showing that he had been crying._

_Cid wrapped his arms around his crying nephew while keeping while keeping his own tears at bay. Leon walked over to his wife's side._

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Fine."_

_"You've been crying."_

_"I-I couldn't help it. J-just looking at him-"_

_"Shhh. It's okay. Relax. You're very weak right now with all the blood that's been taken out." The russet haired man ran his hand through the blonde spikes. The simple gesture had Cloud relaxed in seconds. The small group was either at the unconscious man's side or the semi conscious one's side. There wasn't a single dry eye. Well except for one._

_Axel stood off towards a corner. It hurt him to see his precious person in this kind of state. He moved forward to stand next to the unconscious man and took a frail hand into his. Cold. Those usually warm hands were cold. Tears threatened to fall but the held them back. His free hand placed itself on top of the swollen belly. A small, weak kick was dealt. The emerald eyed man smiled slightly and let out a soft chuckle. There was hope after all. He moved over to Cloud's side. The man was trying to keep his eyes open, and was forcing himself to say awake even though Leon was telling him to rest. Axel took the older man's hand in his own._

_"Cloud. Get some rest. We don't want you to end up in here too."_

_Half lidded cyan eyes stared up at piercing emerald ones._

_"Axel?" was the small whisper that came out of the others' lips._

_"Yup. It's me. Sorry that you have to do this. If I gotten there sooner-"_

_Cloud weakly squeezed the pyro's hand._

_"Not...fault...really thankful....mmm...so tired."_

_Axel gave a small smile._

_"Get some rest."_

_Just as quickly as those words had been said, Cloud was found deep asleep._

_Minutes passed and all were asked to leave. Cid led Sora out while the other followed behind. Not a single tear had been shed by the redhead since arriving at the hospital but now that he was alone he let the tears fall freely. He placed a kiss on his love's forehead and ran an affectionate hand across the pregnant belly._

_"Love you. All of you. Get better."_

_He wiped his face to rid any evidence that he had been crying and slowly left the room. Axel never noticed the small movement that came from the hand that belonged to his angel._

_Sora held on tightly to Haruka and Hikaru while Riku rubbed the brunette's shoulders as he whispered that everything was going to be alright. Leon sat on the floor with Raiden in his arms. Misaki and Rei were asleep on the couch with their mother's sitting besides them. Cid and Vincent were quietly discussing something in the corner of the waiting room and holding their sleeping children._

_Everyone had visited Roxas and was either dozing off or already asleep. The room was silent._

_"All of you should head home and get some rest." All who were awake turned to look at Axel who was standing and leaning against one of the rooms walls._

_"What?" Sora asked._

_"You guys have kids to worry and think about. A hospital is no place for a kid, especially not for sleeping. None of you had any sleep since we got here. If you get sick then who's going to look after them? Then we'll have more people in the hospital. I'll stay here and give you all a call if Roxas' condition changes. Go home."_

_"What about you.? You haven't-"_

_Vincent was cut off as Axel spoke up._

_"Don't worry about me. The only person I have to worry and look after is here."_

_The conversation carried out until they all came to a decision. The would all do as the redhead said but from now on the children would stay at Axel's house while one couple would look after them while the rest came to the hospital. Shifts were already decided and everyone had promised to be back as soon as possible. Sora was the hardest one to convince followed by Leon. What won the brunette's over was the fact that Sora had two almost newborn babies to take care of and they needed their mommy more than anything at the moment and Leon was reassured Axel would look after Cloud._

_"Thanks for always being there for my brother." Sora told Axel as he left the room leaving just the redhead and silverette alone._

_"Axel I'm so sorry. If I hadn't sent you to that stupid meeting in my place none of this would have happened. You would have been there and-"_

_"Riku, don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. How were you suppose to know that someone was going to break into the house that night. Things...just happen."_

_"It's just-"_

_"Forget it." He brought his childhood friend into his arms and gave him a quick hug. "Make sure that wife of yours gets some rest."_

_Riku gave a small smile. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."_

_"Sure." Axel gave a grin._

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_The door closed with a click and the smile disappeared, replaced with a blank expression. The tall emerald eyed man slid down the wall onto the floor and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands._

_"Please wake up Roxas."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Axel broke out of his depressed bubble when he heard sobs coming from the door.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" he asked while motioning for the boy to come over. The crimson eyed child ran over into the open arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." The child mumbled into the man's shirt. Axel was completely surprised by the way child was acting towards him. Usually the most he would get from the boy was a glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's m-my fault u-uncle Roxas got h-hurt. If he hadn't tried to protect Keiji and me, then he wouldn't be hurt."

That's when it hit him. Axel turned Akira's face towards him so that his eyes met with the boys.

"You listen and you listen well. None of this is your fault. Roxas got hurt because two crazy men broke into the house and threatened and attacked you three. No one knew this was going to happen."

"But if we hadn't been-"

"No. No buts and ifs. Beside, your uncle would do anything to protect you, even if it meant he would get hurt in the process. So would I." He wiped the remaining tears from the boys face and was promptly attacked in a death grip hug.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you."

The redhead cautiously wrapped his arms around the ebony haired child. "It's okay. It's understandable."

"How did you manage to get there when you did uncle Axel?"

"Uncle Axel is it now?"

Akira turned a lovely shade of pink and turned away. The older man laughed. "Not that I don't mind. It's a nice change from all those other names you call me. But to answer your question. The meeting didn't last longer then it was intended so I decided to head home rather than stay at the hotel."

"Oh."

"Roxas didn't tell me you guys were there. I was surprised when I saw you two." Axel shifted Akira in his lap and reached into his pocket. He took out a small velvet box and handed it to the boy.

"This is the reason I was in a hurry to get home. I had promised him a surprise."

Akira looked at the small box and slowly opened it. His crimson eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle. The band was engraved on the inside with words and a date: 'You're my everything. Got it memorized?' He looked up into emerald eyes.

"You were going to-"

"Yup. Now I'm just hoping he'll wake up so I can tell him how much I love him."

The two fell asleep while watching the slow rise and fall of the unconscious, pregnant man's chest.

* * *

Nana: Somehow that flashback doesn't feel like a flashback.

Roxas: *asleep with his hands on his preggers belly*

Axel: You got Roxas shot.

Nana: Chill. It's all for the plot.

Axel: Oh really? *summons a ball of fire*

Nana: You wouldn't.

Axel: Try me.

Nana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop! Anything but the manga! They've done no wrong to you.

Axel: They have corrupted you. *burns another volume*

Nana: Not the yaoi. Please. *Sobs*

Sora: Axel takes things to a whole nother level.

Riku: Yeah. That's pretty low, burning a yaoi lovers collection of yaoi manga.

Leon: That's like burning part of your soul

*shiver*

Roxas: *wakes up* It's hot in here. *watches Axel burn book* *grabs a Kingdom Hearts manga and throws it at the pyro*

Axel: *thunk* OW! *turns around* Roxas!

Roxas: What are you doing?

Axel: Burning manga?

Roxas: Why?

Nana: *heartbroken*

Axel: *points at writer* She landed you in the hospital.

Roxas: Cuz it's in the script you idiot. You're going to replace every book you burned.

Axel: What!

Roxas: *glares* Is there a problem with that?

Axel: *hangs head* No. *looks at the burned manga, only two left* Umm how many did you have before I-

Nana: 813

Axel: *faints*

Leon: There goes his paycheck for the rest of his life.

Roxas: *asleep again*

Nana: Karma is a bitch ain't it? ^^

peace&love

{Nana}


	5. Snapped

Only For You

Ch 5

Snapped

* * *

This chapter is really short. Sorry bout that, but at least you guys get to read something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but I do own my own characters.

* * *

A month had passed since the incident and there hadn't been any improvement. The doctor believed Roxas may never wake up at all. The quadruplets were doing fine though. Axel was a complete mess and everyone else wasn't doing much better either.

Then came the day the redhead snapped.

The whole family was present that day when Dr. Wise's assistant stumbled into Roxas' room.

"The doctor and I have come up with the only solution there seems to be right now. We believe it's best that if Mr. Hikari does not wake up within the next month then we should schedule a date to remove the children and cut him off the life support." Axel's eyes snapped open and all the adults looked at the assistant with either horror or disgust.

"There has been no improvement in the-"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone turned to look at Axel. He stood over Roxas' bed protectively holding a pale limp hand in his own.

"Sir?"

"How the hell can you talk about him like that?! He may not be able to wake up but he is still VERY MUCH ALIVE! You can't-You can't-"

Riku stood up. "Axel calm down."

"I will not calm down!" he yelled and the twins and Keiji began to cry. Raiden flinched into his dad's shirt and the little girls hid behind their mothers. The adults looked taken aback by the redhead's outburst. The assistant took a step foreword and Axel squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Don't come any closer."

The man stopped abruptly. Taking a quick look at the scene before him a small smirk flashed across his face before taking out a small device and pushed a button and spoke into it, "Get me two men from the psych ward in room 138 now." He pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. Riku rushed foreword to stand in front of his friend.

"What the hell is up with that needle?"

Leon had gotten up and placed Raiden in Cloud's arms.

"Why did you make that call?"

Cid stood up followed by Vincent holding him back.

"Axel isn't crazy and he doesn't need people coming for him from the psych ward."

The assistant ignored him everyone else and looked at Riku.

"Step aside sir. Or I will sedate you as well. he is dangerous to himself and all those around him in his state right now."

Riku glared, "No he's not. You're not touching him or Roxas."

Two men dressed in white stepped in the room.

"Sedate the two over there and take the redhead to the psych ward." the man ordered. The two men closed in on the two. Leon and Vincent ran over as soon as a hand was placed on the silver haired one's shoulder and was roughly pulled away from in front of the redhead. During the brawl Axel was yanked away from the blonde as security came in and broke apart the fight. There was yelling, crying and arguing filling the room. A few punches were thrown in and the room was filled with security, nurses and doctors trying to sort things out when Axel cried out.

Eyes looked to where a syringe was sticking out of the pyro's arm. Leon caught the man as the drug took effect and the tall man's body slumped foreword.

As Axel lost unconsciousness the last thing he remembered was his family calling out his name and surrounding him as he was lifted onto something and the sound of curses and someone struggling. When he looked over towards Roxas' bed he could have sworn he saw those beautiful half lidded sky blue eyes looking at him. The redhead closed his eyes and heard Sora yell out, "Roxas!" before his body shut down.

* * *

Nana: Wow. That was short.

Axel: Ummm....

Nana: You have a question Axel?

Axel: Uh, yeah. Why did you make me look like a complete psycho?

Nana: I didn't.

Axel: Yes you did.

Nana: Did not.

Axel: Did too.

Nana: Not.

Axel: Too.

Nana: NOT!

Axel: TOO!

Cloud: Enough!

Leon: *pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration* Seriously. How old are you two. You two act worse than Sora.

Sora: How come I'm always looked down upon and I resent that comment. I act my age- Oh look a penny!

Roxas: I blame the sugar, and the fact he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. It all adds up to low attention span.

Cloud: Actually you were the one dropped on your head as a baby.

Roxas:......

Riku: Anyway. Can someone tell me why Nana and Axel haven't been getting along lately.

Roxas: Oh cuz I told Axel that she banned sex.

*Everyone stares*

Nana: You did WHAT?! I thought he was all bitchy cuz I hurt you in the story!

Roxas: Oh that too *shadow looms over Roxas*

Axel: Ooohhhh Roxyyy~

Roxas: *shivers and turns around* *color drains from his face* Ummm. Hi Axel.

Axel: So. You. Lied. To. Me.

Roxas: Well I actually didn't- Hey put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes.

Axel: *ignores protesting blonde and procedes to the bedroom* You and me have a lot of catching up to do

Roxas: Someone hel- *doors closes*

Riku: The room is sound proof right?

Sora: I hope so...For all of out sakes.

Nana: Taking away sex from Axel is like...well I can't really explain it only that it never ends well.

Cloud: I know he restrains himself for Roxas sake but that was plain cruel.

Leon: He's been complaining for months.

Riku: I feel sorry for him.

Sora: I feel sorry for Roxas. He's not gonna be able to walk.

Cloud: Who wants to come to the market with me to pick up some pain killers and buy new sheets. Those are going to have to be burned.

*moaning is heard from other side of door*

Leon: I think I'll join you.

Riku Sora: Me too!

Nana: *Sits in front of door with pen and paper ready* You guys go ahead. I'll stay hear and make sure no one robs the house and for...research purposes.

Leon: *picks up Nana* Come on you little perv.

Nana: Noooooo *is dragged away*

{Nana}


	6. It's Alright

Only For You

Ch 6

It's Alright

* * *

Disclaimer: Me. The writer. I own nothing, except the crappy little plot. Thanks.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been like this but it feels like forever. I can hear everything that's going on. People are worrying and crying over me. Even though I try as hard as I can to wake up, my body won't let me. I can't even move my fingers to let them know I'm alright.

Axel. You better not be getting yourself sick over me or the kids. I heard the doctor told you they were fine. I still can't believe you were there. You're always there when I need you the most. I also heard you and Akira are getting along. It's hard to picture it but I'm glad.

I can finally feel everyone's touches and not only hear. Now if only my body would let me move or even better wake up to let you guys know I'm getting better. But I don't see that happening anytime soon. Now that I can feel everyone's touch I can also feel the pain that had been numb since the beginning. It's not too bad as long as I don't move, just uncomfortable.

Heh. I can hear you snoring. You idiot. You shouldn't be sleeping in a hospital. Have you even gone home once since the incident? I hear the family coming. My mind can't seem to want to stay awake much longer. This darkness is getting on my last nerves. Oh well, it looks like it's time to go back to sleep.

What?! Are they serious?! But I'm fine, I jus need more time. Axel? Is that your hand? Why are you shaking? "How the hell can you talk about him like that?! He may not be able to wake up but he is still VERY MUCH ALIVE! You can't-You can't-". Oh Axel.

Were did you go? I can't feel you anymore. There is so much yelling. It sounds like struggling. They better not lay a hand on you. Wait, Axel why did you cry out? Are you hurt? I can hear them calling your name. Are you alright? Axel. Axel. Axel. Axel.....

Finally, my body is responding. It's hard to just even move my head to the side. Hmm, I can only see blurs, but there's no mistaking that red hair. Why are you on the hospital bed surround by everyone? Oh Axel. It's been forever since I saw your eyes. Were they always that piercing emerald color? No don't close your eyes. Please. Axel. I can see everything clearly now but I now wish I couldn't.

"Roxas!" Sora. Is that you? It is. You need to tell me what's going on. God why do I feel so tired. No I can't close my eyes. I can't fall asleep. I need to stay awake. Why aren't the words coming out of my mouth? Shit. I guess my time ran out. Stupid darkness. You can't keep me forever you know.

Not much has been explained. All I know is that I've made lots of people worry and cry. Supposedly I'm fine and so is Axel. Slipping in and out of consciousness is a bitch. I can't even hold a conversation and I tend to knock out in the middle of all the explanations. Life is great isn't. I hope you can detect the sarcasm. Enough of this. I need to wake up soon.

**Change POV**

Axel awoke to someone pushing his hair away from his face. As he opened his eyes, dizziness swam over him.

"Ugh."

"Axel! You're awake!"

Said man opened his dazed emerald eyes and met with worried and tired blue ones.

"Roxas?"

The blue eyed person let out a snort and Axel's eyes gained their focus. Those blue eyes were not the clear sky blue color of his love but a glowing cyan color that belonged to another blonde.

"I see you're still pretty high on the sedative. At least you aren't dead."

"Cloud?"

"Oh you recognize me?"

The redhead had confused Cloud for Roxas. Well Cloud was like a grown up version of his angel only with lighter blonde hair and a different shade of blue with flecks of green for the eye color.

"What happened?" emerald eyes closed as a headache hit.

"You were overdosed and have been knocked out for the past two days."

"Two!?"

Cloud nodded and then a small smile graced his lips.

"But there's good news."

"Good news?"

"Someone woke up."

Axel's eyes widened and he sat up quickly making the dizziness worse. The blonde caught him before he fell off the bed.

"Hey! Easy!"

The younger man turned to his left and saw his beautiful blonde asleep with a hand on his still protruding stomach. Axel gave Cloud a questioning look.

"He woke up the second you lost consciousness. He's been waking up and then knocking out for the past two days. The doctor-"

"Wait. What happened to that assistant?"

"Oh don't worry. That quack-"

"Was fired and arrested. Dumbass was high on some shit and almost killed you and not to mention he had no right to give those orders." explained Leon. The brunette walked in the room and wrapped his arms around his blonde wife and laid his head on the small shoulder.

"How you feeling Axel?"

"Better."

"Good."

A sigh came from the other bed where the pregnant blonde lay followed by rustling of the sheets.

"He's waking up." Cloud grabbed Leon's sleeve and whispered into the steel blue eyed man's ear.

Suddenly Axel's bed was being pushed across the room to where Roxas lay. Before the redhead could say something, the two men were already out the door.

The two beds were side by side and Axel could see every detail of his blonde. The skin was no longer pale but back to it's peachy glow. The golden hair had gained some of it's spikiness rather than just laying limp. The locks seemed to be longer as well, framing the gorgeous face. The stomach. Oh the stomach was just as big as ever, moving up and down with the smaller man's breathing.

Beautiful sky blue eyes opened and looked at the man sitting in front of them. One blink. Two. Tears began forming at the corner of those eyes he loved so much.

"A-Axel?"

Said man cupped Roxas' cheek.

"Roxy baby. What's wrong?" The redhead had been so glad to see his angel awake but when the blonde began crying all the emotions that he was feeling were replaced with worry. "What's the matter? Does something hurt? Tell me what's-" Axel was cut off as the smaller man brought him down for a searing kiss. After the initial shock wore off, the taller man kissed back with just as much force. The emerald eyed man placed his palm on the blonde's protruding belly and felt the kicks of his children. When they broke apart the tears subsided and Roxas repeated Axel's name like a mantra.

"Axel. Axel. Axel. Axel..."

"I'm right here."

The blonde let out a shaky breath and held onto the redhead's hand as if though if he would let go the man in front of him would disappear.

"I-I really thought I was going to die when you held me in your arms. I felt so cold but then I was in the darkness and I could hear everything. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I could hear but not feel. I couldn't even feel the babies." Tears welled up in those blue eyes. Axel wiped them away.

"Baby it's okay. It's okay now."

"I woke up to your voice yelling and heard what they wanted to do. But when I opened my eyes I saw you surrounded by doctors. If that shot didn't kill me you certainly will."

The redhead snorted. "Don't say stupid things like that Roxas. You have no idea how I felt when day after day you wouldn't wake up."

"I think I can."

Axel looked at the blonde with a confused face.

"Every time you talked to me I could hear the worry, the sadness... I'm sorry."

The taller man leaned down and kissed the small neck and whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't there to protect you."

"You idiot."

Roxas pulled on the man's sleeve and as carefully as possible Axel jumped onto the bed with his love. The smaller man shifted slightly in order to make room for the both of them but firm, pale hands stopped him. Axel shook his head slightly, silently telling Roxas not to move.

"It's alright, don't move. I don't want you making unnecessary movement."

"I'm fine."

Axel kissed the pregnant man's lips.

"I don't want you to stress you or your body anymore." He layed down on his side and pulled his body as close to the other man as possible. His hand found itself on top of the round belly and began drawing circles on it wit this index and middle finger. Once in a while a soft kick, turn or jab was felt. The blonde nestled his head at the crook of his boyfriend's pale neck. They lay next to each other in the small hospital bed in silence just enjoying each others embrace.

* * *

Sora and Riku walked down the hall towards room 138. When they passed through the room's door they were greeted with an adorable scene. Roxa sand Axel were sleeping peacefully on one of the hospital beds. They slowly walked over, and remained as quiet as possible. The brunette brushed his fingers through his brothers messy hair while the silver haired man covered his best friend with the blanket that had fallen off.

"They look so cute Riku."

"Yeah."

"Roxas is gonna have the kids soon."

"Two months or less."

"I can't wait to spoil them."

"Sora you already spoil your own children. You're not getting your hands on mine." muttered the redhead as he stirred awake.

"Ours." the blonde corrected as he yawned.

"Axel! Roxas! You're awake! Riku! Go call the others!"

Surprised by his wife's antics he did as he was told. Every single member of the family piled in the small room. The worst had passed. For now.

* * *

Nana: I finally typed this chapter up.

Sora: Yay!

Riku: Took you long enough.

Nana: *glares*

Cloud: Don't start you two.

Leon: What's this I hear about you writing a fic about Cloud and me?

Nana: Oh! Well you see I had this dream and this dream gave me an idea and so I decided to incorporate you two into this idea and-mffhh

Axel: *cover writer's mouth* Enough rambling. *looks at Leon* I took a look at this little story with you two and did you know you're a dad to these two. *nods towards Roxas and Sora*

Leon: Have mercy...

Sora Roxas: Hey!

Cloud: Leon. Be nice.

Leon: Fine

Riku: Someone is whipped.

Sora: Rikuuuuu

Riku: Sorry

Axel: *burts out laughing*

Roxas: *glares at Axel*

Axel: *laughs nervously*

Nana: You're all whipped... *laughs*

Semes: *glare*

Nana: Uh.. *wipes tear from my eye* why are you looking at me like that?

Axel: One word...

Riku: Run.

Nana: Eepp! *runs*

Semes: *chase*

Ukes: *sigh*

Roxas: Idiots

Cloud: I can't believe I know them.

Sora: Oohhh I wanna join.

Roxas Cloud: *sigh*

Nana: Help!

Axel: There's no one to save you! *tackles*

Nana: Ah! *falls*

Leon: Use the secret move. Now!

Riku: I got her!

Nana: No! Please! Have mercy!

Axel* *Laughs maniacally* Never! *tickles*

Nana* *laughs* Nooo! Stop! I'm really tickelish!

Leon: Do not waver Axel. Teach her a lesson.

Riku: Tickle faster.

Nana: Ahahahahahaha

Axel: Bwahahahaha *smack* Ow! *grabs head and turns around* What was that for Roxas?

Roxas: *grabs Axel's ear and drags him away* You're an idiot. Stop bullying Nana.

Nana: *sighs in relief*

Sora: Aww the funs over. Come on Riku. Let's go play with our adorable babies.

Riku: Coming.

Leon: *snickers*

Cloud: Don't even start.

Leon: Sorry

Nana: Ah. Well let's hope everyone is better behaved next time. *runs and jumps on Leon's back* Carry me!

Leon: *sighs* Fine

Nana: Yay!

{Nana}


	7. Don't Leave

Only For You

Ch 7

Don't Leave

* * *

"Come on now baby. Stop brooding."

Roxas sat on the hospital bed with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"I'm tired of this place Axel." the blonde whined. "I don't want to sit around and do nothing."

The redhead sighed. "Roxas baby, the doctor said it was best if you stayed here to be monitored. He doesn't want to cause you unnecessary stress."

"I know, but I still don't like it. I still have a month and a half to go."

"But it will all be worth it."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I know."

"Better. Now open wide."

The blonde opened his mouth as Axel fed him a slice of apple. He munched on the piece of fruit and that was enough to make the redhead content.

* * *

It was ten at night and Roxas slowly and quietly got out of bed with much difficulty, trying not to wake up Axel who was currently sleeping on the couch in the room. The blonde waddled into the bathroom and relieved himself. He placed his hands on his hips as they gave a soft crack. His body had started changing during his sixth month. The process was going unusually slow. By Cloud's seventh month he already had grew hips and had the necessary system to give birth. Sora was ready at seven and a half months. He on the other hand was eight and a half months along and had barely grown hips. The system needed to give birth was barely finishing developing, only missing a few parts before he was ready, the doctor had told him. Suddenly sharp pain rippled through his abdomen. Roxas grabbed his stomach and clutched at the sink's rim.

"Gah! Cloud and Sora said it would hurt a little towards the end of my body's change but not like this." Another sharp pain hit his stomach followed by another more painful one that sent him to the floor with a cry.

"Shit!"

The white hospital pants drenched themselves in blood. He let out a whimper as another contraction hit him hard.

"Axel! Axel!"

The redhead awoke with a jolt at the sound of his name. He looked towards the bed and saw no Roxas. His head turned and saw the light coming from the bathroom.

'Roxas.'

He stood up and knocked over a chair as he ran towards the bathroom. Axel kicked open the door and froze. Roxas lay in a pool of blood clutching his belly as each contraction caused him to wither in pain.

"A-A-Axel..." the blonde panted with an outstretched hand. The redhead snapped out of his shock, grabbed the hand and picked up the blonde. He ran out into the hospital's hall and began yelling for help.

"Someone help! There's something wrong!"

A group of nurses hurried over and called a stretcher. They removed Roxas, who had curled himself close to the redhead, from the arms holding him. Axel watched as his blood covered boyfriend was rolled away and Dr. Wise was called. He looked down at himself and saw he was covered in Roxas' blood too. He made a quick call to Riku and ran to where his blonde was being taken.

* * *

There was screaming, blood, and a blur of people giving orders and coming in and out of the room. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut.

'Axel, where are you?'

Said man had just bumped into Dr. Wise who grabbed him by the hand, dragged him with him and questioned him along the way.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Roxas."

They pushed passed the door and the doctor went straight to Roxas, asking him questions. The doctor gave a few nods to the answers and went to the foot of the bed. He swiftly removed the soiled pants and draped a sheet over the blonde's spread legs and began checking the boy down there. Roxas let out a whimper as a gloved fingers were inserted inside him. He tried to clutch the sheets but a hand grabbed his hands first. Roxas looked up to see a very pale, nervous, and worried Axel.

"Axel."

"I'm here babe." He brushed a hand through the sweaty blonde hair.

Roxas let out a cry and squeezed his hand tight around Axel's. The doctor cursed under his breath.

"Nurse! I need you over here!"

"Doc what's wrong?" Axel asked with worry laced in his voice. The doctor ignored him and gave orders.

"Doc!"

The doctor paused then answered.

"His body isn't completely ready to give birth. There are some parts missing and still developing." The man moved back between Roxas' legs and pushed a needle inside him and inserted the needle's tip into a ring of muscles were the liquid was swallowed up. Some nurses moved to the other side of the blonde and connected him to machines.

"He's lost this much blood because the babies are pushing to get out but there's complications with his body and he isn't dilating."

Roxas suddenly let out a loud and painful scream. He closed his legs and his body jerked forward, removing some needles that were inserted into him.

"Hold him down!"

"Doctor what the hell is happening to him?"

Nurses rushed over and tied the blonde down while Dr. Wise forced Roxas' legs open and put them in restraints. All the while the blonde was crying and withering in pain. Axel's hand was squeezed so tight that he was sure it was broken by now and those sharp fingernails were digging into his skin.

"I needed to hurry the process up so I inserted him with some solution that would help."

"And the restraints?"

"To not hurt himself and to allow me to work."

"Why is he in this much pain though?"

"The solution is forcing him open and making room for the babies. It's practically tearing his insides to allow him to give birth."

"What!" Axel let go of Roxas' hand and grabbed the doctor instead and dragged him away from the bed. "You can't do that! You're hurting him! You could kill him!"

"If I didn't you could lose all five of them!"

A nurse came over.

"Dr. he's loosing consciousness."

He nodded and turned to Axel.

"I had the nurses give him a strong pain killer before hand. That's what that needle in his spine is for. There's not much else I can do for the pain. Now I have to get to work."

The redhead walked back over to a panting, sweating and pain filled blonde. He took a shaking hand into his own. Tired sky blue eyes opened slightly. He let out a whimper.

"Axel...Where did you go?"

"I had a talk with the doctor."

"It hurts Axel."

"I know babe, just hang on."

Pain rippled through the blonde again as the two watched Dr. Wise work.

"Alright. He's fully dilated. Roxas when I say push you push, got it?"

The blonde nodded and Axel helped him get in a better position with the restraints still on. As a contraction hit the blonde let out a cry and one word was shouted.

"Push!"

The same process continued for more than an hour until-

"Finally. I see the head. Push."

Roxas did as the doctor said until he shook his head and tears welled up.

"I can't. I can't. I can't."

"Yes you can." Axel pleaded "Don't give up."

The doctor shouted again to push. Roxas scrunched up his face in pain.

"The head is out! One more push Roxas. Now push!"

The cry of a baby rang throughout the room. The blonde's head fell back against the pillows and his chest heaved up and down quickly as he tried to control his harsh breathing. A nurse took the child and the doctor placed himself between the blonde's legs once again.

"Okay Roxas. Three more to go."

Axel kissed his boyfriend's sweaty forehead.

"You're doing wonderful."

"I'm never letting your dick near me ever again." Roxas panted out.

Axel smiled. "You don't mean that."

A contraction hit and the blonde closed his eyes and grunted out.

"Wanna bet?" he squeezed the redhead's broken hand as he was ordered to push.

The man winced and thought, 'Maybe right now isn't the best time to push him.'

"Where's Sora and Cloud?"

"They should be here soon."

"Push!"

"Gah! I need them."

Loud footsteps and shouts could be heard coming outside the hall.

"Speak of the devils." Axel muttered.

Sora and Cloud rushed in and ignored the protests of the nurses.

"Leave them." the doctor ordered.

The brunette and fairer blonde stood on the vacant side of Roxas' bed and tried to comfort him to the best of their abilities.

"Push."

Axel rubbed the belly that still contained three of his children.

"The head is out. One more push."

A nurse was handed the silent baby.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?" Roxas asked with panic.

Cloud brushed back his brother's sweaty hair.

"Calm down and watch."

Suddenly the cry of the second child rang out. Axel and Roxas let out the breaths they had been holding.

The third child was born smoothly and the birth was less painful then the other two. But when it came time for the last child to be born the situation went bad.

Roxas was tired and practically had no strength left. His body wasn't functioning right and his eyes dared to close.

"Come on babe. One more and it's over. You'll be able to hold them in your arms." While Axel encouraged his boyfriend Sora wiped the sweat off his twin's forehead and Cloud held Roxas' other hand. By now Axel had a broken hand, a scratched arm and sprained fingers. His hair had been pulled numerous times out of rage from the blonde. Sora and Cloud only had scratches and sprained fingers and hands to show.

"Alright. We're almost done. Give me a big push when you get a contraction."

A small one hit and Roxas pushed with all of his strength but then unbearable pain rippled from his abdomen to his lower region. He let out a horrible scream. Blood flowed out and stained the bed sheets.

"What the fuck is wrong!" Cid yelled. He had burst through the doors along with Riku and Leon trailing behind him after hearing the painful yell.

"Uncle!" cried out Roxas. The pain clouded his vision. He felt a calloused hand place itself on his cheek and knew it was Cid. He cried as the pain got worse.

"Fuck!" the doctor cursed.

"What's wrong?" Cloud, Sora, Axel, and Cid shouted as Riku and Leon went over and stood by their partners.

"There's another."

"Another? Another what?" Axel shouted as he tried to soothe his yelling and crying boyfriend.

"Another baby."

"We know. He needs to pop one more out!" Riku crudely yelled.

"No, there's two more inside of him."

"That's not possible." Cloud said as he wiped Roxas' tears away.

"You saw four in the scan. Not five." Sora cried out

"I know what I saw! It must have been hiding behind the others. And now they're both trying to come out at the same time."

Another painful yell was emitted from the blonde.

"Can't you perform a C-Section or something?" Leon asked as he rubbed his husband's arms to calm him down..

"I can't. First off he's lost too much blood and second, both babies are already moving down the birth canal."

Sora was near to tears as he watched his twin wither in pain. Riku had to take the brunette away from the bed to calm him down. The twin connection was affecting Sora a lot more then he was letting on.

All of a sudden a monitor beagn beeping wildly and a nurse rushed over.

"Sir, his heart beat is going out of control."

"Leon! Riku! Get them both out of here." Cid ordered. Sora and Cloud were dragged out while the room became hectic as nurses tried to stabilize Roxas. The blonde's breathing was coming out shallow and fast, like he was drowning, gasping for breath. His eyelids were fighting to stay open. Once in awhile an agonizing scream departed from his pale lips.

"Roxas. Roxas. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes."

"Axel. I-I'm so tired."

"It's going to be alright brat. We're here."

Roxas turned to look over at his uncle. Cid took the blonde's free hand into his and gave a small squeeze. Roxas squeezed both Cid's and Axel's hands as another unbearable contraction hit.

Dr. Wise tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Hold him down!" he ordered. Axel and Cid barely grabbed a hold of the blonde when Roxas' body arched up and his blue eyes widened. His lips parted to let out a scream.

The dodctor's hand shot up inside the blonde. His fingers searched for one of the child's body.

"Found one! Alright when I say push you push Roxas." The doctor gently grabbed a hold of one of the babies body and pulled.

"S-stop!" the blonde cried out as he tried moving his body away from the man.

"Roxas push! Push!"

Terrified sky blue eyes closed shut and pushed, ignoring the searing pain of being ripped apart in his lower region.

"Another push. Come on."

By now Axel's hand wasn't only broken but his arm as well. The redhead kissed the blonde's sweaty forehead and brushed away the sweaty hair of his boyfriend.

"Keep it up. You're doing great." he whispered to Roxas. Cid was rubbing his nephew's stomach and also whispering that everything was going to be fine and he was doing great. Finally a child's cry was heard followed by the doctor's voice.

"I can see the other's head. One more push."

Roxas whimpered as he gave one final push. The fifth and final child made it's way into the world. As it gave it's first cry the machines monitoring Roxas' heart began to beep slowly, beat by beat.

"Docotor, his heart is faltering."

Suddenly the blonde's hands went limp in Cid's and Axel's hands and the monitor flat lined The nurses that rushed around the room went by like a blur to the redhead. He saw the doctor's mouth move, shouting out orders, but not a single sound could be heard. It's as if though nothing but Roxas mattered.

"Roxas...Roxas...Hey...open your eyes." Axel shook the blonde's shoulder's gently. "Come on. This isn't funny Roxas. Stop playing around." Tears began falling freely from his emerald eyes. A pain of strong hands began pulling Axel away from the bed.

"He's gone." Cid's voice rang in his ear.

"No. No. This can't be happening. He isn't gone. Roxas. Roxas." Axel called out to the blonde as Cid tried dragging the struggling man away. The limp hand fell from his hold and a gold band rested on a pale, slender dead finger.

* * *

**FlashBack**

"Hey Axel. Why are you so jumpy today?" chuckled Roxas.

"I-I'm not. I'm not. Who says I'm jumpy? I'm not jumpy."

Roxas laughed at the redhead's antics.

"If you say so." he gave the man one of his beautiful smiles.

Axel calmed down at the sight in front of him. He took a big breath and then let it out. It was now or never. He climbed onto the bed and sat besides the blonde.

"So how are you feeling?"

Roxas chuckled. "I'm fine Axel." he rubbed his stomach as the babies gave a kick. The redhead smiled, got on his knees on the bed and kneeled in front of the teen. He placed his cheek on top of the swollen stomach and chuckled as his kids 'fought' for his attention.

"Oooff! Axel get off. They're gonna bruise me."

"I told you. They love their daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Aww, don't get jealous. They love their mommy too."

A pillow landed right in Axel's face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Axel dug his hand into his pant's pocket and brought out a small box.

"Roxas. Close your eyes."

"Wha? Why?"

The redhead gave the blonde a cheeky smirk.

"Come on. Just do it."

The blonde emitted a sigh. "Fine." Sky blue eyes closed. Axel took out whatever was inside the box and placed it in his hand.

"Alright. Now give me your hand."

"Come on Axel. What do you want with my hand." he opened one blue eye.

"Oh no you don't. Close your pretty peepers."

"Axel!" the blonde laughed as pale slender fingers covered his eyes and tapped his nose. He stretched out his hand and the redhead took it in his own.

"Now don't open your eyes till I say so."

The blonde nodded and Axel slipped something onto a slender peachy finger resting between the blonde's middle finger and pinky.

"Alright. You can open them now."

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the gold band that was encrusted with small rubies that lay on his finger.

"A-Axel?"

Said man chuckled and pressed his face closer to Roxas'. He took the hand that held the ring in his own.

"Roxas-baby. I've had this ring for some time now. Ironically, the day I was going to propose was the day you told me you were pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I was scared that if I proposed you would think that I was just doing it because I had too. It took me almost the whole pregnancy to decide what to do and then on that night that landed you here...I was on my way home ready to give you this surprise." Axel lifted the blonde's hand to show what he meant and Roxas understood. His blue eyes gleamed with tears that had yet to shed.

"Before I loose my nerve...again. Roxas baby, will you marry me?"

Tears silently flowed down peachy cheeks.

"Of course you idiot."

They wrapped themselves in each others arms when Axel called out.

"I know you guys are out there."

The door to the room burst open and everyone fell in. Groans sounded throughout the room and Roxas watched with wide confused eyes and Axel merely shook his head.

"This is the reason I don't tell you anything Riku." Axel stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I swear he threatened the information out of me."

"Did not." Sora mumbled. "You're just easily manipulated."

Roxas burst out laughing followed by Axel and the rest minus a flustered Riku.

Congratulations were delivered and a small party was held in the room that day. Axel had slept with Roxas on the small hospital bed with their hands entwined. The golden band glimmered in the moonlight.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Nurses crowded around Roxas, removing the machines connected to the blonde while Dr. Wise undid the restraints that wrapped around Roxas' bloody legs and lowered them down to the bed. He cleaned some blood off and pulled the sheet down over the teen's lower body.

'This isn't happening. This cannot be happening.'

"Roxas...Roxas...ROXAS!"

The blonde's name rang throughout the small silent room, followed by a low beeping noise.

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep ..."

"Doctor, the patient-"

Dr. Wise held up his hand as he saw Roxas' lips move to form a word. In the silent room the word or rather name that was emitted from the blonde was-

"Axel."

Said man chuckled and walked over to the bed where he took his boyfriend's hand. Sky blue eyes opened tiredly to look up into a tear stained face. He smiled weakly.

"You called out to me. You brought me back."

"You better never do that again." he smiled down at the teen.

"I won't." his blue eyes closed. "Don't leave, kay."

Axel squeezed the smaller hand in reassurance.

"Wasn't planning too."

* * *

Nana: Finally! I finished this chapter that has been long overdue.

Roxas: Tell me about it.

Axel: Maybe you should be more dedicated.

Leon: Maybe she's really busy Axel.

Cloud: Have you no sympathy?

Axel: Not really.

Nana: *rolls eyes* Leave him alone guys. Last time all of you almost sent him to the hospital.

Axel: *mumbles* That was abuse.

Riku: Oh suck it up.

Sora: How come all of you are mean to Axel?

Everyone: *stares*

Sora: What?

Nana: You know, the boy has a point. We do mistreat the pyro a lot.

Roxas: I'm the only one who should be allowed to do that.

Axel: True.

Nana: Fine. I hereby declare the "We shall be nice to Axel from now on" Act.

Leon: *grumbles*

Cloud: Don't worry. You can go pick on Reno instead.

Nana: *sweatdrops* Anyway. Sorry for the lateness but don't expect speedy updates anytime soon. Maybe once a month the way things are going. But once college starts...well I have no comment on that.

Review.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	8. Greetings

Only For You

CH 8

Greetings

* * *

Dr. Wise had claimed that what had happened with Roxas had been a miracle. The blonde had lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion, to which Sora gladly volunteered. Roxas had been unconscious for about a week already and Axel had not left his side. All the while the mothers in the family had pitched in to take care of the new additions to the family.

* * *

Clear sky blue eyes fluttered open to close as soon as the light hit sensitive eyes. Roxas groaned and placed an arm over his face, blocking the cursed sunlight.

A chuckle rang throughout the silent room.

"It looks like mommy finally woke up."

Roxas' eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He tried to sit up but a hand held him down. He looked up into a smiling face with small triangular tattoos underneath bright emerald eyes.

"Axel?"

"You're finally awake." he gave a low chuckle. "Some people have been waiting to meet you."

Roxas finally noticed a small blue bundle in the redhead's arms. His hands automatically went to touch his stomach. The huge bulging stomach was no longer there but replaced with his original flat tummy.

Axel helped the blonde sit up before handing him the blue bundle.

"Mommy, say hello to your little miracle. Little miracle, say hello to mommy."

Roxas let the mommy comment slide and held one of his baby boys for the first time. Many emotions ran right pass him until he settled for one most mothers felt. Overwhelming joy. He couldn't believe that finally he was able to hold one of the children that he had been carrying for the past months. He pulled the blanket back and a small cherub face greeted him.

"Axel. He's so tiny."

"Well he is the one that had been hiding behind the others the whole time. The doctor says he's small because the others were taking most of the nutrients and the fact that they were born one and a half month earlier didn't help either."

"And the others?"

"Getting their checkups."

Roxas stroked the small soft cheek and the most interesting pair of eyes he had ever seen opened to greet 'mommy'.

"Axel. His eyes." the blonde exclaimed. Awe struck by his child's unique appearance.

Axel chuckled and sat next to Roxas. "Special little thing isn't he. One baby blue eye and the other a dark emerald." He pulled the baby's blanket back a bit more. " His hair is pretty interesting too."

The baby's tuff of hair was a golden blonde with streaks of red all over. Roxas and Axel sat in silence as they watched their youngest and smallest child.

Roxas was the one to break the silence. "What are their names?" he suddenly asked.

"I didn't name them."

"What?" Confusion laced itself in the blonde's voice.

"It didn't feel right. I wanted both of us to pick the names."

Roxas smiled and used his free hand to pull on a red strand and brought the man down for a kiss. At that moment the whole family walked in, Sora, Cloud and Cid carrying one or two bundles in their arms.

The blonde's eyes began tearing up.

"Those are-"

"Those are our little demons."

Roxas chuckled at the redhead's comment while he was greeted by the whole family. The small children piled around greeting their 'uncle' as well and waiting to get a glimpse of the babies.

Sora walked over to his twin's side with a pink bundle. He handed the bundle over carefully while Axel took his youngest son into his arms.

"Say hello to your third youngest Rox." The small baby had a head full of red hair and blue eyes wit specks of green. Roxas chuckled and thought 'Riku is going to get his revenge on Axel with this little one. She resembles Axel a lot.'

Next he was handed another pink bundle and Axel was given two blue bundles while Sora took the smallest baby from him. The redhead sat next to the blonde so Roxas could meet every baby.

The oldest girl had strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. Her skin was similar to Roxas'. The oldest boy was the spitting image of Axel and the second oldest looked exactly like Roxas.

"They're beautiful Roxas." Kairi told the blonde.

Akira sat on the bed and looked over the new faces. He looked up at Cid and asked, "Can you and Dad gives us a baby sister?"

The whole room burst out laughing while Vincent and Cid blushed beet red.

"We'll talk about that later Akira."

"What I'm wondering is how you're going to deal with TWO little girls. " Namine said.

Axel's eyes widened and Roxas paled.

"Don't worry guys. We'll help you two out. Especially when they start puberty." Kairi told the two as she let a smirk creep across her face.

"Seriously though." Sora began, "I'm glad you're awake. Besides scaring the shit out of all of us, while you've been unconscious, I've been pumped for milk to feed my darling nieces and nephews." the brunette finished with a grimace. "I feel like a cow."

"You still have milk in them?" Kairi asked while getting behind the brunette and grabbing his man boobs. Sora eeped and squirmed his body out of the grasp and protectively put his arms around his chest. His face was red and Riku couldn't help but chuckle. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and removed the brunette's arms. He placed his hands on his husband's breasts and gave a small squeeze.

"Of course he still has milk in them. My little boy still likes getting his nutrients from his mommy so this sexy body is still producing. Breast milk is really delicious. Isn't that right Leon? I never would have known if you hadn't told me."

By now not only was Sora dieing from embarrassment but Leon was bright red along with a flustered Cloud.

"Cloud," Kairi giggled, "You let Leon drink your breast milk?"

"Shut it Kairi." the sunshine blonde growled and turned to galre at Riku. "At least I don't have to dress up my partner in ridiculous costumes to live out weird fantasies."

Riku paled and Sora covered his face with his hands. The girls burst out laughing while the children looked on confused.

"What are they talking about uncle Axel?" Misaki asked. The redhead stood speechless, not knowing how to answer the little girl.

"Does uncle Riku play princess with uncle Sora?"

'Oh God.'

By now Riku and Cloud were glaring daggers at each other.

"Now calm down both of you. This isn't something to be discussing in front of children. Small, innocent children."

Cyan and aquamarine eyes turned to glare at Vincent.

"Stay out of this you vampire." Cloud growled.

"Hey!" Cid scolded. "Knock it off."

"Did you know he put extra hormone pills in your tea when he wanted you to get pregnant again. Just so he could get you to bed and have another kid."

Cid tensed and turned to look at Vincent.

"You did what?"

"And let's not forget-"

Vincent clamped his hand over Cloud's mouth.

"You-"

A baby's cry froze everyone in the room. Roxas let out a sigh and rocked one of the pink bundles. Soon all five newborn's were crying their eyes out. Axel glared at the group.

"Nice going guys."

Everyone looked away, feeling rather ashamed. Sora walked over to Roxas' side and took one of his nieces, he turned to everyone.

"All right. All of you out."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why?"

Protests shouted from around the room.

Sora narrowed his blue eyes.

"You are all on time out. You made them cry. So out. Now! Cloud, you stay here. Ima need your help, oh but you're so gonna get it later."

The blonde man gulped.

The gang quietly left the room and retrieved their kids as well, finding a way to explain to them what had just happened. At the sound of the click of the door Roxas turned to look at his twin.

"You didn't need to snap at them Sora." The babies cried had died down to small whimpers. The brunette handed Cloud a child and a bottle he magically produced from somewhere.

"Feed her." he ordered his older brother. Cloud scowled but did as he was told, not wanting to deal with an angry little brother. Sora turned to look at Roxas and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes I did. How dare they start arguing about nonsense in front of you. You and the babies are suppose to be the most important thing to them right now. Not to mention their yelling upset the babies and you still need rest. I'm surprised they didn't give you a headache. Look at yourself. Your face screams 'tired'. Especially those half closed yes." Roxas let a smile grace his face as he watched his twin continue his rant until the babe in Roxas' arm began to cry again.

"Must be hungry." the brunette said. Sora moved over to Roxas' bed and gently yanked the blonde's hospital shirt open.

"H-Hey!"

Sora smirked. "Don't worry Rox. I'm not into the kinky stuff like Riku is. I'll leave Axel to that."

"Is there a reason to rip my shirt open then?" the blonde twin asked as a pout decorated his face, which he wasn't aware he was doing.

"How about to feed your little angels."

Roxas blushed and Axel snickered. Sora adjusted the baby girl in Roxas' arms and showed his brother the steps to feed the baby.

"I-umm-"

"Alright." Sora tried to supress a giggle which still went noticed by Roxas who slightly glared. "Watch carefully. Axel hand me one of my nephews." Sora took a blue bundle into his arm and sat on his twin's unoccupied side. He unbuttoned his shirt and brought the baby to his chest. Gently he nudged the baby's mouth with his finger and when the tiny mouth opened, he brought the baby up to his nipple so it could latch on. The baby began suckling instantly. Sora let out a small chuckle and turned to look at his amazed twin and wide eyed brother in law.

"Axel, your clone is a greedy little thing. Now Rox, you try. It's really easy."

Roxas repeated the same steps, only fumbling a few times. His hands shook lightly from his tired body and his nervousness. Finally the baby latched on and Roxas gave a small gasp. He squirmed around a bit, feeling uncomfortable with the child's lips on his nipple.

Sora giggled. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

The blonde twin nodded.

"Did you feed them like this?" Axel asked the brunette, since this was his first time watching his children being fed.

"I didn't want them drinking directly from me. Roxas should be the only one they should be drinking milk from. I was only gonna volunteer to pump milk for them but the doctor insisted. He said it was healthier for them. And trust me, it wasn't easy. You try feeding 5 newborns and then two more who aren't even a year old. Sometimes they were all hungry so I had Riku help feed them with bottles. Now Axel, hand Roxas another baby and you get the baby to latch on."

"Me!"

"Yes you. You're the father and I'm sure you've already touched every part of my brother's body so this shouldn't be hard or embarrassing."

Cloud coughed. "I don't want to hear that."

Sora supressed a laugh as he looked at his older brother's disturbed face."Sorry Cloud. Do what I did Axel."

Cloud stood up and used his free hand to take one of the blue bundles. Axel then handed over their youngest to the blonde. Unsurprisingly the redhead had no problem completing the task.

"See. You did great. Awesome father material."

The redhead gave a small smile and was instructed by Cloud how to bottle feed his second eldest son.

The room was quiet as the babies were fed. Axel turned to look at Roxas and smiled as his blonde fiancé's eyelids were drooping slightly. The redhead handed his eldest to Cloud who had just finished burping and placing his little girl in her crib. A fine blonde eyebrow rose slightly in questioning. Axel motioned to Roxas and Cloud nodded in understanding. While the eldest blonde finished feeding the baby, Axel walked over to his blonde and gently took a babe out of Roxas' arms. Tired sky blue eyes turned to look at him.

"It's alright Rox. I've got them. Get some sleep."

Axel made his way to remove his youngest from the blonde's arms when the baby began whimpering. The redhead stopped and looked at Roxas. Both parents had a confused look on their faces, until Axel broke out in a smirk and snickered.

"Looks like we have a momma's boy already."

Roxas smiled and with Axel's help laid down on the bed with his youngest still attached to his breast.

"Hungry little fellow." Roxas commented.

"Must get it from Sora." Axel chuckled.

A 'Hmph' was emitted from across the room as Sora laid down his oldest nephew.

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. Sora walked over, buttoning his shirt, and stood in front Axel.

"Nice job. I guess we have nothing to worry about with you making sure Roxas gets his needed rest once he gets out of here. Now, do you know how to burp them?" the brunette smirked.

For a couple of minutes, Sora and Cloud, taught the redhead the proper way to hold, feed, burp, change and other things he should know. All five children were sound asleep either in their cribs or in a person's arms. Axel collapsed on a nearby chair and let out a huge sigh.

"I'm already tired out."

"You have a lot of work and sleepless nights ahead of you."

"Don't worry . We'll try to help out as much as possible."

The redhead gave a tired smile. "Thanks." He too slowly began drifting off. A blanket was thrown over him and Axel nestled into his chair more. Cloud and Sora quietly left the room as the new family slept away.

* * *

Nana: Short little chapter but I hope it keeps you guys happy.

Roxas: *looks at the quintuplets* They're so cute

Axel: It's cuz we made them *grins*

Roxas: *rolls eyes and smirks* Whatever you say Axel

Nana: *mumbles* Just wait till they get older

Roxas Axel: What?

Nana: Oh nothing

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	9. Names

Only For You

CH 9

Names

* * *

Roxas and Axel were alone in the hospital room. A nurse had just left after giving the blonde his usual checkup. The redhead sat contently next to his fiancé as they waited for the nurses to give their family the okay to come and visit. Currently all five newborns were laid about their mom's hospital bed either sleeping or about to fall asleep. Roxas had his head on Axel's shoulder, stroking his little girl's red hair as he lulled her to sleep.

"Ax?"

"Hmmm." Said man was currently rubbing his second oldest boy's tummy, feeling the soft skin on his fingers. 'Just like his mommy's'.

"What are we gonna name them? Any ideas?"

A short silence rang in the room.

"Well I have a few names in mind."

"Really? What are they?"

"I'm fond of the name Akane for one of our girls."

"Akane? It sounds beautiful. Where did you get the name from?"

"It was my mom's middle name."

"Oh."

"I mean we don't have to use it but-"

"I love the name Axel."

The redhead looked surprised at the blonde's answer.

"It's a beautiful name and it has meaning. It's perfect."

"Rox." Emerald eyes softened and the man placed a quick kiss to the shorter man's lips. Roxas smiled back at the pyro.

"But which one should have it?"

Axel smiled. "How about baby number three?"

The blonde laughed and looked at his cherry redheaded daughter. Her hair was slightly lighter than her fathers. In the light it almost seemed as if though she had soft strand of fine blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes with flecks of green eyes that were classified as teal on her charts blinked sleepily at them.

"Hello there Akane."

"Your turn Rox."

"Hmm, well I liked the name Leo but we already have a Leon."

Axel laughed. "I think Leon would have a heart attack."

"Exactly."

"Any second choices?"

"Tsubasa."

Emerald eyes blinked.

"Tsubasa. I like the way it sounds. For who?"

"Who else? Our miracle."

"Alright so baby five and three have names, now onto the others."

A good half hour passed as they threw out names left and right, none good enough.

"Damon?"

"Sounds weird. How about Kenji?"

"I don't know. I think of a swordsman or something to do with swords with that name."

Both parents pondered on a name when a light bulb flashed about their heads.

"Kaida!" "Yoru!" They said at the same time.

"Kaida?" Roxas aked.

"Yoru?" Axel questioned.

"Baby four?" the blonde guessed

"Yup." the older man confirmed his boyfriend's question.

"Baby two?" the redhead asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Roxas smirked.

The two tried to suppress their laugh as they stared at each other with amused looks. Roxas was the first to compose himself.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah but we ended up with good names."

"True."

"Now all that's left is naming baby number 1."

"Axel please stop referring them by numbers."

The redhead smirked. "Okay but it's easier."

He received a playful slap to his arm.

"Well the name Kei has always intrigued me."

"Well there we have it. My big boy has a name."

"It's about time."

Roxas and Axel turned to the door and smiled at the first set of arrivals.

"Hello to you too Riku."

"So that mean you've finally named them?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and gave each other tooth bearing grins.

"Sora. Riku. Say hello to Kei, Yoru, Akane, Kaida, and Tsubasa."

* * *

Nana: Gahhh! I gave myself a headache with baby 2 and 4 when trying to phrase those sentences to make sense and I still think it deosn't make sense!

Axel: I general you just don't make sense...at all.

Nana: *curls up into a ball* At least I named them.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	10. Only For You

Only For You

CH 10

Only For You

* * *

Roxas and the babies were released three weeks later. Arriving home they were greeted with a welcoming party and a few additions to the nursery thanks to the little extra. Towards the end of the day only Cloud, Leon, and Raiden were the last remaining.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No Leon. We're good. You can go home now and make sure to take my worrisome brother with you."

"Hey!"

Raiden watched the adults bicker, when he grew tired of it he turned his attention to the redhead who was currently holding Kaida. The mini Leon look alike pulled his uncle's pants and looked up with big cyan eyes.

"Can I hold it?"

Axel looked down and smiled at the boy.

"It's a girl and sure, but you're gonna have to sit in my lap though."

"Okay."

The redhead sat down in a nearby chair and held the babe in one arm and with the other lifted the boy up on his lap. The baby was placed in the child's eager arms while Axel supported Raiden's arms to hold the child properly.

"She' so tiny."

"You were once this mall."

"No way."

"Yes way. I even got to hold you when you were about this big."

"Really?" Cyan eyes widened.

Axel chuckled. "Really."

Leon and Cloud stood off to the side and watched the redhead and their son interact.

"You have yourself a nice catch Roxas." Cloud told his brother.

The smaller blonde tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?" He was currently feeding Yoru.

"I mean Axel is really good with children and has lots of practice. Leon was terrified of holding Raiden when he was born and didn't have a clue when it came to taking care of a child. Thank god uncle's Cid and Vincent had experience with Akira." Cloud turned to look at his brooding husband. He gave a small chuckle and placed a kiss on the steel blue eyed man's cheek.

"Don't worry hun. You've improved lots. You're a great dad. Ask our little boy and he'll vouch for me."

Roxas choked back a chuckle. "Well Axel is practically a kid himself. He loves kids in general."

"Lucky him he managed to snag you and be able to have a family. I say that bastard has the best end of the bargain."

"Leon I'm not sure if I should be flattered by that comment or pissed."

"Take it as a compliment Rox."

"If you say so Cloud."

Raiden came bouncing over to them. Roxas smiled as Leon picked up his son and the little boy gave his dad a big sloppy kiss on the cheek making the man smile. Cloud gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and said their goodbyes. Once alone in their home and the babies asleep, Axel dragged his blonde to bed. Underneath the warm covers and safely wrapped in the emerald eyed man's arms, Roxas relaxed his sore body.

"Ax?"

"Yeah."

"You know we're going to have to move right? All seven of us don't fit here."

Sigh. "I know Rox. Barely four would do. Don't worry babe. I'll find us a place where there's enough room for more additions to our family with a white picked fence and a big backyard with a fluffy dog too."

"God you sound so cliché. And I don't plan to add any more additions to this family."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly Axel was on top of Roxas with one of his hands down the blonde's boxers.

"A-Axel!"

The hand found the blonde's limp member and slowly began stroking it. Moans escaped from the smaller man's throat but were silenced when the redhead placed his lips on top of the others. Axel nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip until that small warm cavern opened for his tongue to explore all the while entangling his free hand in spiky, messy blonde locks. The smaller body thrust his hips upwards to try and get more friction around his now fully erect and throbbing member but Axel's hand pushed the body down and kept it in place.

"Now now Roxas. Patience."

The redhead stripped his fiancé, indulging himself with the smooth creamy peachy skin that withered beneath him. Roxas was self conscious with the recent weight he had gained during his pregnancy and refused to let the redhead see him naked. Now that he was fully exposed he wanted to crawl under the covers. Axels lips planted kisses along the peachy abdomen.

"Come on Axel. Quit it. Leave my fat alone."

"What fat? All I see is a gorgeous creature with a perfect body in front of me." Axel purred.

"You're such a horrible liar."

"No I'm not. You just don't see what I see."

"Stupid Axel."

"Love you too."

Their mouths connected in another kiss. A long slender hand traveled lower while a hiss emitted from the blonde. The hand jerked away.

"What's wrong?

"N-Nothing Axel."

Unconvinced the redhead placed his whole hand right in front of the blonde's entrance and circled his finger around it. Axel gave a small push and Roxas gave a small cry.

"Roxas!"

Tears pricked at the corners of pain filled sky blue eyes.

"I guess I haven't completely healed yet from giving birth."

"You guess?"

Axel helped the younger man sit up and rubbed the blonde's spin to lessen the pain.

"I haven't. It's just that...we haven't had sex since I was five months along and the doctor scolded you and I know you've been holding back. I can tell and I don't want to make you wait any lo-"

Axel shut the blonde up with a kiss. He heard enough. The whole time Roxas had been talking Axel's eyes had been narrowing with every word.

"You come before anything else Roxas. Your health comes before any of my stupid needs."

"But Axel-"

"But nothing! You should have told me you were still healing. I'm not going to push you into anything. I don't want to hurt you."

Roxas gave a small smile and cupped Axel's face, bringing the redhead down for a kiss. Pulling back, Roxas whispered, "Everyone's right. I'm really lucky to have you."

Axel smiled.

"But now, how are we going to get rid of our little...problems."

The redhead looked down to where the blonde was looking. Roxas still had a very erect and weeping member and Axel's problem was trying to bulge out of his pants.

"Well I know a way the both of us can get our release." Axel removed his pants and shirt till he too was completely naked. The older man ran his hands up the blonde's inner thighs and then the outer ones until his hands rested against the smaller man's waist. He took the blonde's hand and led it to rest on the other's member.

"Grab it." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. Wide blue eyes looked at the red haired man. The smaller man slowly did what he was told with a shaky hand.

"Relax Rox."

The blonde took a deep breath and relaxed. He let out a small gasp as slender fingers wrapped themselves around his member.

"Now do what I do babe."

Axel slowly ran his hand up and down the blonde's member, playing with the tip of the head with his thumb. He increased his pace when the blonde worked his hands as well. They sat in the middle of the bed, furiously stroking each other. Loud panting echoed in the room, followed by moans.

"A-Axel. I'm...I'm-"

"Come for me."

With a few final strokes Roxas came on the redhead's hand. Riding out his orgasm he clutched Axel's member with a harsh grasp making the older man come a few seconds later. Roxas slumped forward, leaning on the redhead's firm sweaty chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself Rox?" Axel panted out wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde's waist.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Axel gave a low chuckle.

"The question is, did I do a good job? I've never given someone a hand job."

Axel kissed his fiancé and snuggled his neck.

"You did a wonderful job, my sweet little virgin. I'm glad I was your first for everything."

Roxas rolled his eyes and buried his face in red hair.

"I'm not virgin anything anymore. There was no chance of me being one with you around. You damn perv."

A chuckle escaped the older man's throat. After a few moments of silence Roxas spoke up.

"Axel. Did you ever..."

"Ever what?"

"Ever have anyone before me? I'm sure you dated with the way you're damn irresistable but like did you do these things with someone else?"

Realization dawned on the redhead and his heart skipped a beat.

"I guess I should tell you the truth huh?"

Roxas looked up at the pale face in front of him.

"The truth?"

"Yeah." Axel's hands began shaking slightly. "When we did it the first time, I wasn't exactly pure per say."

The blonde's blue eyes widened in horror. He knew it was possible that the redhead had had previous sensuous relationships but hearing it with his own ears from Axel's mouth broke his heart a bit.

"Don't jump to conclusions Rox. I had no say back then."

"What do you mean?"

Silence. "Axel?"

Said man ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"I don't know how to say this. It's not easy. I've tried to forget it."

By now Roxas was worried. Axel was fidgeting and kept looking everywhere but at him. He was going to ask if the man was alright when the redhead spoke up.

"When I was six my parents divorced. I got stuck with my dad and my mom got my older brother. You already knew this. I've told you that I lived with my dad when I was younger and then he died so I went to live with Reno and mom's parents. When I met you I said the reason I was the way I was because I had issues with my parents before they died. That wasn't the whole story. My mom wanted to take me too but child services said she wasn't fit to take care of me and she should keep her already fucked up child and give me a chance at a better life. Just because Reno grew his hair out and always defied my dad he was the 'fucked up' one." Axel let out a chuckle. "But no. I was the good little bitch."

"Axel-"

"No interruptions Rox."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You need to know." He took a deep breath and continued. "So I stayed with my dad and every now and then Reno would visit and I would get to see my mom. Then when I was seven my mom died. Reno was devastated and he blamed dad for her death. I didn't know what it meant that 'mommy was gone'. My naive self always asked 'when is she coming back?'. It wasn't till later on I realized she was never gonna come back. Reno was sent to live with mom's parents." Axel gave a small smile. "He tried to get our grandparents to find a way to get custody of me but there was no way. The services favored my dad. Reno promised he would come for me and get me out of there as soon as he was old enough. Such an idiot, always worrying about me before himself."

'That sounds like someone I know.' thought Roxas.

"I was seven or maybe eight when my dad started going into my room. He would...touch me. I was just a kid so I didn't understand what was going on. At first he would only come a few times and when he thought I was asleep. Then he started drinking so the visits became more frequent and these times he would wake me up to do it. The first time he made me cum I was scarred. I didn't know why my body was reacting that way. I knew it was wrong. The more he drank the more sensuous the acts became. I was nine when he began making me give him hand jobs and ten when he forced me to suck him off." Roxas was looking at Axel as he told him everything with horrified eyes.

"Around that time he made me grow out my hair. He said I reminded him of mom. That I looked so much like her. He began to get rougher as well. The threats if I told anyone became more gruesome and his visits always left me with bruises. The few times Reno was able to visit were peaceful because he would sleep in my room in my bed so dad couldn't pull anything. At every visit Reno would ask if I was okay and if that 'bastard' had hurt me in anyway. The answer was always the same. 'I'm fine. Don't worry' and such. When the bruises came up I told him I had been in a fight recently. He didn't believe me. I would get depressed when he would leave cuz I knew what was waiting for me every night. I only had Riku for comfort when my brother was gone but I couldn't tell him either what was going on. I was eleven when he first took me. My life went down the hill from there. I began cutting and I separated myself from the few people I called friends. I was a wreck.

It was my birthday. I had turned twelve and I was in the bathroom cutting. I wanted to end my life so badly. Well my dad was plastered and he came home earlier than expected and found me. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bedroom. He began yelling about dirtying his floor and how the stains would never come out. He used the knife I had been cutting myself with and slashed at me. I got two scars from that time." Axel pointed at his side where a jagged scar marred his pale skin and then touched his cheek where on of his mini triangles rested.

"He slapped and punched me adding bruises and cuts to my already bleeding and abused body. God it was a big mess and he was so rough too. And to make things worse he yanked off our clothes and entered me roughly. No preparation. Nothing. My voice was hoarse from screaming and my eyes red from crying. My body felt like it was being torn apart. He came so many times inside of me and his nails dug into my bleeding wrists. Before I lost consciousness all I remember was my name being called out and seeing Reno standing at the bedroom's doorway before he rushed in. Reno pulled my dad off me and then I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I relaxed when I knew it was my brother and blacked out soon after. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. Turns out Reno killed our dad. He told the police that after he found my dad and me that the man was drunk and went after him. He did it in self defense. I guess it was good enough. Then I was living evidence as to what he did so I guess they didn't care he was killed. You know, that day Reno had come to take me out for my birthday. Anyway, there, I told you."

Axel was pushed back on the bed with Roxas laying on top of him. The blonde placed a hand on the redhead's scar on his side and another on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Axel. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked that question."

Axel slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"You don't need to be sorry. I should have told you-"

"No. Something like this isn't easy to tell anyone."

"I told Riku, when he visited me in the hospital."

"He is your best friend. He needed to know."

"But we're engaged and I hadn't told you before. I know so much about you and your family but you-"

"You were scared."

"What?"

"You were scared. Scared that if I knew I wouldn't want to be with you. I know how your mind works. Damn Axel. I love you so much. If Reno hadn't killed that bastard I would have."

"You're to good for me."

"I'm not good enough."

Roxas kissed the older man's lips and rubbed the man's tattoo feeling the dip in the skin on one of the small triangles.

"Did you get these to cover it up?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't this more noticeable? Didn't you need just one?"

"I just did what my brother did. He had a scar under his eye too, that he got from a fight. He got some tattoo to make him look badass. His words, not mine. I was really fucked up for a few years. Reno even had to home school me before they allowed me in middle school. I still wasn't in my right senses, not even when I met you."

"Yeah I remember. You were so withdrawn. Knowing the reason now explains so much. It's hard to believe you're the same person with your bright personality now."

Axel's hands ran up to cup Roxas' face. He brought their faces closer together till their foreheads touched. Their breaths mingled in between them.

"That's because you, my special angel, showed me the way. You were the light that guided me out of the darkness."

Coming from the nursery a cry was heard followed by another and another until all five were crying. Axel let out a sigh and put on a small smile.

"Impeccable timing huh?"

"We better get used to it now cuz I foresee many sleepless nights."

They put on some robes and headed to the nursery.

* * *

"Where do we start?"

Roxas chuckled, "Well from the way they are crying it looks like Akane is hungry, Kaida needs a diaper change, and Kei, Yoru and Tsubasa were woken up by their sisters."

The redhead stared in amazement at the younger man.

"How can you tell?"

The blonde lifted Kaida and handed her to her father.

"I'm with them almost 24/7. I've learned to tell what each of their cries mean. Now change her diaper." Roxas told Axel as he gave the boy's cribs a small push to get them to start rocking. He sat down on the rocker and pulled open his robe and brought Akane up to his chest to feed her.

"Why do I get the dirty job?" Even though the redhead was complaining, he said it with a smile and changed his daughter's diaper anyway.

"Does your body provide milk? I don't think so." Roxas smirked.

The three boys fell asleep quickly with he rocking motion of their cribs. After Kaida was changed she fell asleep just as quick in her father's swaying arms. Axel laid his little girl in her crib and went to stand behind Roxas. He watched as Akane finished feeding and his fiancé burped the baby.

A few minutes later Aknae was fast asleep and in her crib as well. The two parents of the quintuplets slowly crept out of the room and turned off the lights.

* * *

Axel and Roxas flopped on their bed in a big heap as they reached their room. The blonde snuggled closer to the redhead. The older man pulled the smaller body as close as possible to his while wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Tired?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Axel replied.

The two laughed.

"You know it's only going to get harder."

"I'll take the challenge Rox. For them and for you. But mostly only for you."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No, but I know you do. Even when you deny it." the red haired man smirked.

Roxas playfully smacked Axel's arm lightly.

"Shut up and turn off the light you damned pyro."

"Right away darling."

Axel picked up his shoe from the side of the bed and threw it across the room at the light switch. The light flickered off as the shoe hit its target. A small spark emitted from the device on the wall and the sound of a pop followed.

"I think I broke the switch."

"You're fixing it in the morning."

"Fine."

"Only for me right?"

"Yeah only for you." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas while wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde. They fell into a peaceful slumber that unfortunately wouldn't last long thanks to five little bundles who were beginning to wake up.

Nana: And so I give you chapter umm 10 =)

Axel: I have a shady background.

Roxas: We're all fucked up according to Nana.

Nana: It gives the story plot an depth...I think.

Axel: Says who?

Nana: Umm..Me?

Roxas: *rolls eyes*

Nana: *pouts* You guys are mean.

Roxas: Well we haven't been getting any sleep recently.

Nana: Well if you guys used protection then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess.

Roxas: With Axel there is no time to use it!

Axel: I just let instinct take over *grins*

Nana: Keep letting it take over and soon you'll be wishing you couldn't produce.

Axel: *sweatdrops* Umm yeah. Right

Roxas: *smirks*

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	11. Joys of Parenthood

Only For You

Ch 11

Joys of Parenthood

* * *

A baby's cry.

Groan. "Axel, it's your turn."

"Five more minutes.

Another cry. "Axel."

"Let them cry till they get tired."

"Axel!"

"I'm up. I'm up." The redhead climbed out of bed and with his eyes half closed headed for the kid's room.

"Axel, make sure to watch where you're-"

BAM!

"-going."

"Ow! Shit!" The red haired man held his forehead. "Stupid door frame."

Roxas rolled over to look at his soon to be husband with a smile,

"Watch your language Ax."

Axel mumbled under his breath as he left the room. The blonde let out a small chuckle and within a few minutes the cry's subsided. Axel returned to the room and crawled under the covers. He pulled his blonde towards him and wrapped his arms around the smaller body and used him as a pillow.

"Axel, you're tickling me!" Roxas giggled as the redhead nuzzled his nose into the blonde's neck.

"You smell good."

"So, what was the problem?"

A chuckled escaped the taller man's throat. "Yoru was crying for Kei. They're practically glued at each others side. Then Tsubasa fussed about going with the other two, so I placed him with his brothers. And sweet Kei didn't want his sisters to be left out, what a good big brother, he cried till I placed the girls next to them too. They're really smart. In the end all five of them were squeezed into one crib."

"You spoil them."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I-" sigh "Yes I do."

"Told you."

"I just wanna be a good dad and not have them hate me."

"You are and I'm sure I'll be the one they hate once they get older. I can picture it now. All the "You're so unfair." or "I hate you." The joys of parenthood."

"What makes you think they're gonna hate you?"

The blonde smirked. "Because I'm the one who sets rules and you're the fun loving parent who lets them do anything."

"No way. I'll crack down on them, I promise."

Roxas chuckled. "Anyway, I'm sure we're gonna make mistakes but we'll get through it together."

"You're pretty optimistic."

"Scary isn't it?"

"No. I rather like it."

Axel kissed the blonde on his neck, then the cheek, and finally on the lips.

"Love you Rox."

"Love you too Axel."

They curled against each other and fell asleep once again.

* * *

Nana: Short but sweet if I do say so myself.

Axel: *rubs head* Why did that wall have to appear out of no where?

Roxas: *laughs*

Axel: *glares*

Nana: Axel darling, that wall didn't appear out of no where. It's been there since forever. You just don't do well when your half asleep.

Axel: Who would be!

Roxas: A morning person?

Axel: *chases Roxas*

Roxas: Gah! *runs*

Nana: Ummm, what do I do with the quints? *babies cry* *Nana sighs*

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	12. Epilogue

Only For You

Ch 12

Epilogue

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kei, Yoru, Akane, Kaida, Tsubasa. Happy Birthday to you." the group finished singing to the quints followed by cheers and joyous noise. With the help of their parents they blew the candle on the cake out and passed the slices of the cakey goodness followed by the opening of presents. Family and friends were spread out throughout the park. Children's laughs and giggles sounded off everywhere as they ate candy from their goody bags and some they had collected from the piñatas while they played in the park's swings, sand and slide. Roxas was at the park's built in bench table putting away the games and present's while Axel fed Tsubasa and Kaida some cake. Roxas picked up his blonde daughter and wiped the frosting off her face and Axel did the same for his son.

"Can you believe they're already one?" Sora asked as he skipped towards his twin, Riku walked up behind him keeping an eye on their children as they followed their mom like baby chickens. The twins had learned to walk awhile back.

Roxas smiled as Sora took Kaida from him and the brunette's little boy pouted because his mommy's attention was on his cousin. The blonde man picked up his nephew as the little boy glared at his daughter.

"No. I can't believe it. Time went by so fast. Now Hikaru, stop glaring at your cousin. Your mom is only holding her not replacing you." Hikaru pouted at his uncle and buried his blushing face in the checkered button down top. He had been caught. The four adults laughed.

Riku picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. The silver haired girl laughed and grabbed her daddy's own silver hair for balance.

"She looks like you more and more every day Riku." Roxas stated making said man blush and Axel burst out laughing. The redhead balanced his own redheaded daughter, Akane, on his hip.

"Oh shut up Axel! Your little girl looks like you too!"

The emerald eyed man snickered. "She may have my hair but her facial structure is all Roxas. Your little girl resembles you more than Sora, besides the eye color and skin tone."

Sora laughed at his flustered husband and strode over to him and whispered into the man's ear. Riku turned red from ear to ear.

"I hope my little girl didn't hear any of that. She catches on pretty quick." Roxas told the brunette with a stern look.

"She didn't! She didn't!" The hyper man assured. At that moment a light brown, bordering to blonde, haired man with a mullet came up to the four followed by a blue and silver tinted haired man whose bangs covered his right eyes. The couple each carried a sleeping child.

"Demyx. Zexion. Did those two tire you out?"

The man with the mullet grinned and shook his head. "We were the ones that wore them out."

"I believe it was you who did, Demyx." Zexion replied. The two men stepped over to where Roxas motioned to lay the children down. Axel handed Demyx his oldest daughter as he strapped his two boys into their strollers next to their slumbering brother.

Demyx and Zexion had just moved to Hollow Bastion a couple of weeks ago. They were old friends of Axel and Roxas from high school. At the moment the silver blue haired man was two months along with his the sandy brown haired man's child. Demyx wrapped his arms around the shorter man and placed his hands on the still flat tummy.

"You look so cute together." Sora squealed.

Leon and Cloud walked over to the group as the brunette carried their son and held a pale and tired looking blonde close to him. The rest of the invitees were gathering around as well.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go. Cloud isn't feeling well."

The blonde put on a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

Roxas and Sora relinquished their hold on the children and rushed over to their older brother.

"Why did you come if you weren't feeling well?"

"I told you I noticed that you didn't look so good. Are you getting enough rest?"

Cloud gave a small laugh. "It's my nephew's and niece's first birthday. I wasn't going to miss it Roxas. And yes, I'm getting enough rest Sora, so stop worrying. I'm fine."

"Liar." grumbled Leon, earning him an elbow to the ribs. The brunette let out a grunt.

"How about I make an appointment to see a doctor. Will that satisfy you three?" He looked at Sora and Roxas and then at his husband.

"Yes!"

"Fine." Cloud held back a laugh. "I'll see you later." the blonde man hugged his brothers and said goodbye to the rest as Leon led him away. Cid went with the two, he had an idea why Cloud might be feeling unwell.

Vincent sat down on the bench and sat his two boys on his lap. Keiji squirmed, trying to go after his mother.

"Don't worry. Your Momma is coming back." The long black haired man tenderly caressed his youngest's head.

Reno meanwhile took Kaida from Sora and the brunette took his own boy into his arms.

"Seeing all of these kids makes me want to have one myself." Kaida grabbed a handful of red hair and began playing with it. It looked almost like her daddy's.

"She's cute." Rufus told his boyfriend's brother. Axel smiled and replied with a thanks.

"Have you taken a test to see if you're a Giver?" Roxas asked Reno.

The older redhead blinked. "There's no way I am."

"It's possible." Sora replied. "I think Axel recently had a checkup and the results

came back with, umm, what did it say Roxas?"

Roxas glared at his twin and Axel looked away, never meeting his brother's grinning face.

"This is why I can't tell you anything Sora! No one was suppose to know about that!"

The brunette sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Opps?"

"That's why I said we shouldn't have given him a key to the house." the younger redhead whispered to his fiance.

"So Axel, what did the results say?" The huge grin on the ponytail wearing man never faltered.

"Ugh. I'm changing all the locks in the house." he mumbled.

"Sorry I couldn't hear ya."

"I sorta, kinda have the Giver gene. It's just less dominant so it's harder for me to get

pregnant, unlike Roxas." Axel mumbled.

Roxas smacked the man. "You make it sound like I'm some fertile animal."

"Sorry. Sorry."

Reno laughed. "I would love to see Axel carrying the baby for nine months. Baby brother, you would look just adorable with a rounded stomach. Can you imagine being called

mommy?"

"See. So since Axel has it then that means Reno most likely has the gene too! He can get tested!" Sora exclaimed with glee.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement.

Meanwhile Keiji grew bored with just sitting around. He took a hold of Akira's sleeve and pulled. "Can you push me on the swings?"

Akira looked up at his father, silently asking for permission.

"Go ahead."

Akira jumped off his dad's leg and helped Keiji off as well. He walked hand in hand with his little brother all the way down to the playground and helped seat his in one of the swing's seats. All of a sudden three bigger and older boys came up to the two and stood menacing before them.

"Umm uncle Vincent, shouldn't you go down there?" Roxas asked.

"They pose no threat. Just watch." the ruby eyed man spoke smugly.

The adults watched in amazement as the raven haired boy stood in front of the other three children and glared with his crimson eyes. Keiji sat behind him with a confused look. Akira took a step forward and hissed something making the other boys run in the other direction. The crimson eyed child turned back to his brother and promptly began pushing him. Keiji smiled and gave his big brother a peck on the cheek making Akira blush and smile.

All the adults turned to look at Vincent.

"What?"

"He's a mini freakin replica of you." Reno exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What have you been teaching him if he can scare away three kids that are twice his size and probably age too?" Rufus asked.

"I'll have you know it's mostly Cid who tells them what to do in those type of situations. I just make sure to reinforce it and give my professional opinion as well."

The group sweat dropped.

"We are so screwed."

"It's a Cidcent in the making."

Vincent rolled his eyes. Cid finally came back and sat next to his husband. He whispered something into the man's ear. The raven haired man's lips twitched upwards.

"So what did I miss?" the tea loving man asked.

"What was all that about? Since when did you become all secretive?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough. Where did Akira go?"

"He went to play hero?"

"Huh?" Cid looked at Axel questioningly.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." Roxas smirked.

"Touché." his uncle answered.

* * *

Soon after most of the guests began leaving. In the end only Demyx and Zexion along with Reno and Rufus stayed to help clean up before they too said their goodbyes.

"Alright little bro. We're off then." Reno told Axel as he turned back around to face his brother after helping strap the quints into their car seats. Axel and Roxas had turned their backs to the other couple and were whispering furiously. A few kicks and punches were dealt by the blonde when finally they turned around. The younger redhead had his hands shoved in his pant's pockets and the blonde had his arms crossed across his chest, both were adorning a radiant blush across their cheeks.

"You know Reno, if you don't end up being a Giver, I could, you know, be the surrogate mom. I mean the doctors said the Giver gene wasn't dominant but it's there and since it's going

to be a procedure done by a doctor then they can try to make it even more possible you know." Axel's face was almost the exact color of his hair. "But if somehow I can't, Roxas is willing to

take my place. Although then the child won't have-" Axel was cut off as the light blonde haired man tapped his shoulder and pointed at Reno.

The older redhead stood next to the minivan with lost look on his face.

"Uhhh, Reno?"

Said man snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Sorry. What?"

"Did you hear what they just said?" Rufus asked his partner.

Reno placed a hand behind his head and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I heard. I mean are you two serious?"

"We wouldn't be offering if we weren't serious." Roxas answered.

The ponytail wearing redhead grinned and brought his brother and future brother-in-law into a hug.

"You two are angels. I can't believe you would do this for me."

Axel smiled and returned the embrace. "I think you deserve to be happy too, big brother."

"Although if Axel isn't able to carry the baby and I do, it won't have your blood, Reno."

Roxas sadly mentioned

Reno chuckled and ruffled the shorter blonde's hair. "Oh Roxas. You're such a sweetheart. It wouldn't matter if the child didn't have my blood as long as it was Rufus' child I would be happy." Rufus smiled and wrapped his arms around his redhead and placed a kiss on the creamy smooth neck making Reno smile and lean into the hold. "I'm just glad that there's a chance to have a baby with the help of you two."

The older redhead turned to look at his brother. "And you. You're so lucky to have him. You better not screw it up with him cuz he can do so much better."

"Hey!" Axel yelled and Roxas held back a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you snagged him and he's a part of our family. But you need to treat him like royalty. Pamper him! He squeezed FIVE of your offsprings out of his small body. He deserves it."

"I'm working on it!" Axel whined with a blush on his face as Roxas couldn't hold in his laughter.

Reno grinned. "Work har-" his mouth was covered by his boyfriend's hand before he could finish. The redhead lifted his hands up to the offending hand to remove it from his mouth. A white gold band with a small diamond was in plain sight.

"So when's the wedding?"

Reno stopped struggling but the hand was kept in place.

"Your brother is real picky with the date." Rufus told Axel. "Ow!" the light blonde man yanked his hand away from the redhead's mouth. "You bit me!"

The icy blue eyed man stuck out his tongue to his fiance, and turned to the other couple. "It's soon. Don't worry, you'll be the first to get an invitation. When's yours?"

"Umm, well-"

"Next year." Axel answered for his stammering blonde.

"Why so far away?"

"You shouldn't even ask. You've been engaged for almost five years!"

"So? Work really doesn't give us time to plan."

"Then why don't you quit."

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Rufus is in charge of the whole company and I'm his right hand man. He can't just hand it over to anyone and he's hopeless without my help."

"We'll figure something out." Rufus assured. " And I'm not hopeless without you. You cause me more problems around the workplace than I should have."

"But you love me and keep me anyway." Reno purred.

"That I do and is for certain." Rufus shifted his hold on the man and lifted him up onto his shoulder. The ponytail wearing man let out a girly squeak and pounded his fists on the man's back.

"Put me down!" The protests went ignored.

"We'll see you later. Drive home safe."

"Thanks Rufus. And make sure not to drop my brother, okay."

"Got it." The light blonde haired man began walking away and waved with his free hand.

Axel leaned closer to Roxas. "I can't believe I'm related to him."

"I heard that!"

Roxas broke out into laughter.

"You two are very much alike."

The redhead pouted. " Are not."

"Are so. I really like him."

"He's a great person." Axel smiled fondly.

Roxas smiled at the taller man. He stopped in his tracks from closing the van's door as five curious pairs of eyes stared at them.

"I think they're all awake now."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Axel."

Roxas climbed into the backseat with his children and Axel closed the door behind him and hopped into the driver's seat as well. The drive home was a quiet one with the kids falling into a deep slumber along the way.

When they arrived home, the parents were careful not to jostle the children much as they tucked them into their cribs. As soon as they were done they crashed on the couch.

"So what do we do now?"

The redhead was answered with Roxas pushing the older man down onto the couch and laying on top of him. The blonde man nuzzled himself against the older man.

"I can get used to this." Axel said as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Roxas chuckled. "Well enjoy it while it lasts cuz for the next seventeen years or so we're not going to get much chances like these."

"Is that so?" the emerald eyed man raised an eyebrow. "So should I take you right here and now in compensation for times we won't have later?"

Roxas lightly smacked the other man's shoulder. "Don't even think about it."

Axel let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter man. Just when they were about to fall asleep the sound of a child's cry sounded off, calling for it's parents. The blonde sighed and got up, followed by the redhead. They treaded down the hall and stopped n front of the children's door. Whimpering and tiny sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Ready for another sleepless night Axel?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

The redhead grinned and cheekily replied, "Question is, are you?"

Roxas opened the door with a push of his hand. The two stepped inside, the door shutting behind them. There would be many obstacles to come, but as long as they had their children and each other, everything would be worth it in the end.

* * *

ONLY FOR YOU

END

* * *

_I thank everyone who has stuck by me until the very end of ONLY FOR YOU. It's been a long ride and it's finally over after some, wow I don't even know how many years. I thank those who were patient with my slow updating as well. Your reviews have always kept me going so I thank everyone who took their time to write one. =)_

_Although this is the end for this story there will be a sequel/continuation of this story working on answering some questions and digging into the other character's lives. There are also my other unfinished stories to work on right now before beginning any new ones._

_Hope to see you around for the next adventures._

Nana: So guys how does this authors note sound?

Axel: Sounds good.

Reno: I don't get how so many people were actually patient with your slow ass updating, yo.

Roxas: *cleans around the messy room with the help of Cloud* Because people actually like it, duh.

Reno: Now now Roxas, let's not get snappy.

Riku: *sighs* Yu do understand telling that to any of the Hikari brothers is liek asking to get your balls chopped off, right? *lays on the couch*

Reno: Huh? *tilts head*

Riku: *points*

Reno: *turns around and pales*

Roxas: *stands with a broom in hand and smirks* You wanna repeat that.

Reno: No ma'am.

Roxas: *eyebrow twitches*

Reno: I mean sir!

Cloud: Roxas. stop threatening everyone. Reno get you ass over here and give me a hand.

Reno: *rushes over*

Leon: *wakes up from the noise* Why is everyone in here today? *yawns* *eyes widen* Reno! Where the hell are you touching my wife?

Reno: *hands are holding onto Cloud's hip and butt as the blonde is reaching the top shelf of the bookcase* Ummm, this is not what it looks like.

Cloud: *blinks* Oh Leon, you're awake.

Leon: *dark aura radiates from him as he steps up to Reno*

Reno: *brings Cloud down and tosses him on a pile of pillows and backs away*

Cloud: *falls onto a pile of pillows* Ooff! Thanks a lot Reno. *gets up and stand between Leon and Reno* Now clam down Leon. I was asking him to help me give me a boost.

Leon: Why was his hands on your- *Cloud kisses the brunette*

Cloud: I'm sorry. My foot slipped and he caught me. Its not like he had a choice of where to grab.

Nana: *sips on a smoothie* It never get boring around here.

Sora: *eating cookies* Yup.

Rufus and Cid: *sip tea*

Vincent: *sleeping in the corner away from the noise*

Peace&Love

{Nana}


End file.
